But That Was In Another Country
by Animegurl64
Summary: A What If story. What if Lloyd actually knew what his last name was, but had his own reasons for not saying anything. Note: Now moved to crossover section. LumosAngelous Verse
1. The Derris Kharlan Dilemma

Animegurl64: Hmmmm, four years since I've last posted something, longer since I've posted something in this fandom and now I'm writing something I'm fairly positive is going to make absolutely no sense to anyone but me and the lovely Mr. Ek, who upon sitting and listening to me spending 4 or so hours explaining and outlining the universe this takes place in has encouraged me to post this stating, "Danni, you've put way too much thought into this not to write it."

Warnings: So this is going to written in the vein and spirit of modernist experimentation, which means it's going to be fairly non-linear and jump perspectives a lot. You, the readers, are probably not going to immediately understand it. So my policy for reviews this time around is this: Writing to me that this is a difficult read and completely impenetrable is going to be ignored. Questions however are completely acceptable and very likely to be addressed in the next post.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, Namco does. I don't own Harry Potter, which is property of JK Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment. I'm just playing in their sandboxes.

Disclaimer 2.0: This fic has been inspired by Kasan Soulblade's Shards' verse (which you should all read) and may contain several unconscious references to her material and one or two blatant ones, which I have permission for. As well as one reference from Wishweaver's Realizations, which was too spot on for me not to use.

* * *

_Lloyden, you have to make a decision…_

"Are you really leaving for Derris Kharlan?"

"Yes, if a half-elf of Cruxis remains here, the other half-elves will never be accepted."

"But Yuan-"

"Yuan will stay here on earth with the Renegades and take responsibility." Kratos turned to face Lloyd, "I'm sorry, I've dragged you into this until the very end."

_Lloyden, your father will ask you to send him to Derris Kharlan using the Eternal Sword, but if you do this you cannot return to your mother's people. Or you can, but you can never return to this place using the Eternal Sword._

" Kratos, do you have to go?" pleaded Lloyd.

"Yes, Lloyden. I have too."

"But if I don't face him…"

_You have to make a decision Lloyden, your father's wish or your mother's. Which is more important to you_

* * *

"Lloyd?"

"Colette, I have a favour to ask you."

* * *

Lloyd surveyed the ruins of the Tower of Salvation in Tethe'alla, anything to not have to look at his father's face regarding a decision he'd made days ago. He'd known this was coming, foolish of him to try to stretch out their time together.

Kratos waited to hear his son's agreement.

Foolish to think his father might want a freak like him.

* * *

"I have to go back Colette, Origin said he could make sure I'd return at the exact point I left."

And then from there he was on his own. Which was nothing new.

"But you can't! If you do…"

"I'll be fine Colette. I'm not the same person I was when we met. You know that better than anyone."

"I do. And Lloyd I believe in you but don't you think you should be-"

"Honest about it? No, it's better they don't know."

"Not even Kratos? Lloyd he'd understand, better than anyone! Doesn't he deserve the truth?"

Silence reigned.

"…He wants me to send him to Derris-Kharlan."

"What?"

* * *

Lloyden Shasta Aurion gazed at his father, the man he'd been searching for, for years now, to keep a promise to his mother that he was about to break. A man, who he'd held out hope for, dreamed of, even when all else seemed hopeless. Even when they said he didn't exist. Like his stories and his stars that didn't match the sky and the language no one else knew. Now that man was trying to leave him forever.

"It does not do to dwell on dreams." A wise man had told him once.

But that was in another country, in another life.

What happens when the dream was all that gave you hope was one of the only things you'd fought for?

* * *

"He's got it in his head that he has to go away with Derris Kharlan to atone for his sins. Like he couldn't do that here! And he wants me to send him away! I can't do that Colette, I can't!"

"So you'll leave instead?"

"Yes, I'll go back. I'd be a hypocrite if I left things unfinished."

If I told all you guys to face the demons of your past while I ran from mine was left unsaid.

"Will you come back?"

"If I don't send Kratos away. Origin gave me those terms to use the Sword."

Origin was understandably a little paranoid after Mithos. I'd had to agree to a lot of things in order to gain the right to wield the Eternal Sword, more than anyone knew. I didn't really mind, better safe than sorry after all, but Origin informed me of Kratos' plans after I'd made my deal. That was probably intentional, come to think of it.

"So, what do you need from me then?"

"Your silence mostly. And if I don't come back-"

"Don't say that!"

"-Then I need you to tell my story. Fill everyone in on the details. Make them understand. Especially Dad."

"Alright, on one condition."

"Which is?"

"You swear an oath, that when you come back and you will Lloyden, you will come back! You'll get a message to me immediately, first thing. Kratos deserves to hear this from you."

"Maybe he does, maybe they all do. But I won't paint targets on their backs."

And where I'm going they cannot follow, I have promises to keep.

"Swear it!"

"Fine. I Lloyden Shasta Aurion do so swear to Colette Fandalia Brunel on my life and magic that I will send her a message once I return to this land, and keep her informed as opportunity dictates."

"That'll do I suppose. Oh be careful Lloyden."

"I will."

* * *

"I have to go now. Lloyd, use that sword to carry me to Derris Kharlan."

Lloyd flinched. This was it. It was time to go, to face what he'd been running from all these years ago. It may very well be the last time he saw Kratos.

Lloyd nodded, seeming to agree.

"Eternal Sword! Please…" His voice faltered here a moment, under the weight of what he was about to do. Colette had checked with Yuan, this was the only way to get Kratos to Derris Kharlan. He couldn't just disappear once Lloyd was gone.

Small favours, considering what an angry Kratos Aurion was capable of.

"…please…"

Kratos waited.

"Please… TAKE ME BACK! BACK TO HER HOMELAND!"

The utter shock on Kratos face as the spell latent in his Exsphere powered by Origin's mana and focused by the Eternal Sword was almost, almost worth it.

* * *

"I'm not saying goodbye, because you're coming back."

"Cheerio then luv."

Colette almost smiled.

* * *

"Lloyden wait!" Kratos yelled as Lloyd lifted off the ground by the power of a spell half the world had only felt once before all those years ago.

"See you later, Dad…" called Lloyd as a white pillar of light engulfed him, carrying him into the clouds and far away across the stars.

Colette watched the light from atop the Iselia cliffs, where they'd sat so long ago spinning a tale that could almost be the truth. "Bye Lloyd."

* * *

SSCCCCREEEEEEKKKKKK!

That was the noise Lloyden Aurion awakened to. "I'm sorry Hedwig." Lloyd looked around at the cookie cutter houses, straight hedges, the familiar street and cars to the FOR SALE sign on the front of the property.

"I'm back." He said to the empty house on Number 4, Privet Drive. And with that he picked up his luggage, released Hedwig and was off.

Destiny waited.

**End**

So, what do you think? I promise this is going somewhere ok?


	2. The Feelings of a Chosen

Animegurl64: So what I may not have explained previously: this is based very heavily on the ToS1, but also contains stuff from the manga, anime, Tales of the Fandom 2 and ToS2: Dawn of the New World where I find it acceptable. Harry Potter stuff is just from the books. Additionally I am Canadian and don't speak Japanese, so everything regional, like attack names and British jargon may not be correct.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, chances are I don't own it. It probably belongs to Namco-Bandai or JK Rowling.

This was written to address question: Really, how do you raise a sacrifice? Especially if you know before their born that your daughter is going to die. And what is worth giving up your life for?

Note: Wow, I really wasn't expecting that many hits on day one, but to answer the question left for me by an anon reviewer. Yes. Harry Potter. If you guys leave me more specific questions, I will give more specific answers. But to this general question, I promise it will make more sense as I post more material. And since you guys seem to like it so much, here's another chapter for you.

* * *

_Birthdays. I always thought it was okay if they didn't come._

"Chosen One, when you are old enough, you will go on a journey and give your life for the Regeneration of the World and the Goddess Martel!"

That's what the priests told me on my tenth birthday. That I was going to die. They sounded so excited for it too. My grandmother and father said the same.

"It is the Chosen's duty to ensure the world survives. Colette, we know you will succeed."

No one cared if I was terrified. I wasn't a person to them. I was an object. I wasn't even human. I was the daughter of an angel, destined to become an angel and therefore above such earthly concerns, such human feelings.

At least now I knew why they didn't love me. Oh they cared for me, I was given everything possible for a child to grow up healthy, everything except love. They did their best I'm sure, but why would you open your heart to something that is going to be killed anyway? So they hardened their hearts to me, it was always Chosen this and Chosen that. Except when they needed something from me. The townspeople were the same, even if they didn't know what lay in store for me. I was the Chosen.

Never Colette.

This is why I love dogs and animals so much. They like Colette, they love Colette, and they paid attention and relied on Colette. I'm not the Chosen to them.

Just Colette.

And for thirteen years, that was enough. But it's not anymore.

* * *

The leaves of the bush ruffled as the girl moved through them and Colette Brunel emerged into the sunshine. She smiled with the sun on her face and started down the path, thrilled at having escaped her cage. This path was well known to her, but no one else, having used it to escape her minders from time to time to meet with her friend. Her only friend. One that didn't live in the Village of Iselia and had no understanding of her position as the Chosen One. The position she had never wanted, and now refused to take. The Chosen was supposed to care about the world and its people? Well, those people certainly never cared about Colette, so why should Colette care about them? Her friend would understand her decision to leave, she was sure. He tended to be very non-judgemental.

About the priests. About her family. Even about Colette herself and her…. Imagination thing.

The Imagination thing that made things happen; like the door locking on her parents or the priests robes turning pink. Some days Colette liked to imagine Martel had given her this gift. The one time she had mentioned it to the priests though, they had laughed. She learned quickly never to mention it to anyone but her friend, who seemed to recognise what she could do.

"Bark!" Speak of the devil here he was. "Here Noishe!" she called happily.

Colette remembered her first run in with Noishe and his owner Mr. Dirk. She was wandering the forest to escape her minders when a rabbit had spooked her, she had yelled and Noishe and Mr. Dirk came running out of the bush. Mr. Dirk had been surprised that a small girl was wandering out n her own, but Noishe had looked disappointed before he had allowed her to pet and ride him. It had sealed their firm friendship, even if she still wondered exactly who Noishe had been looking for that day.

"Hey Noishe." She murmured into his fur, "Guess what?"

Noishe flicked his ears up.

"I'm leaving. It's a secret so don't tell anyone okay? I don't want to be the Chosen One, the priests can find someone else." Colette said, trying to sound firm in her decision.

Noishe whined as they wandered toward the Iselia Cliffs.

"I know. But Martel has never given me any reason to believe I have to do this. I think she'd understand."

Still… The Goddess Martel dictated the Journey of World Regeneration maybe Colette should ask her. Martel had never really answered her prayers before, but she had always listened. Always. So she knelt by the cliffs to pray.

"Oh Goddess Martel, Great protector and nurturer of the Earth, if I am meant to save the world please, please give me a reason to save it. Please."

The wind whistled through the trees. Nothing happened. "I guess Martel agrees with me Noishe." Colette said, stood and turned to go. "Let's go see Mr. Dirk."

When suddenly a bright column of light descended from the heavens and a boy fell screaming from the sky, landing at her feet knocked out.

There was a momentary silence.

"Oh my goodness!" Colette exclaimed running over to examine the boy. He had messy auburn hair, the strangest clothes she'd ever seen and a prominent scar of his forehead. When she pushed back his hair to examine it, she realized it was shaped like a lightning bolt. "Are you hurt?" she cried. The boy only groaned and opened his eyes. They were undoubtedly the most brilliant shade of green Colette had ever seen. "Where am…" he asked before passing out.

Noishe crept forward to look as well, before barking excitedly and licking the new arrival's face. When he turned to face Colette, his eyes were filled with happiness, and if he hadn't been a dog, Colette was sure he would be crying.

"Do you know him Noishe?"

"Bark!" and he made to turn deeper into the forest.

Colette looked at the boy and made a decision. "Well, he doesn't seem to be too hurt and he can't stay here and we can't take him to the village, so I guess we'd better take him to Mr. Dirk." As she pulled the stranger onto Noishe's back she noticed a gem sparkling in the sunshine. "Does this belong to him?" She wondered as she put it in her pocket.

"Alright Noishe, let's go!"

As they headed off to Dirk's neither of them could know the chaos this boy was going to cause, nor that they had just saved his life several times over.

After all trouble tended to find Lloyden Aurion wherever he went. Even when he was worlds away.

End

Huzzah! You now have back-story. It becomes clearer exactly how this story is going to work. Also, I really enjoyed writing Colette.

This is much longer than I thought it would be.


	3. The Road To Hell

So, I'm surprisingly pleased with how this is going, given I was sure that it was never going to work. This one is for Mr. Ek specifically because I believe your exact words were "I'm not worried about you writing the Triet Ruins, you outlined the ENTIRE temple to me without writing it down, so I'm fairly certain you can write it down."

Well I'm giving it my best shot. Also, I claim artistic license on this temple. While I could do it the same way the game does, that'd be boring wouldn't it?

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. It probably belongs to JK Rowling or Namco-Bandai. If however I've used an idea from another fan fiction other than those stated in the prologue, please let me know as I read a lot of fan fiction (and novels) so sometimes its hard to remember if an idea is mine or not. I very much believe in credit where credit is due.

Warning: Religion! Not that I'm making fun or criticizing anyone's beliefs, but this actually going to be a reoccurring plot point. So be warned.

Like a lot of my ideas this was inspired by a question: What if Raine's Ruin Mode wasn't actually played for laughs, what if it was actually dangerous?

* * *

"_The battles at the Chapel are nothing compared with the Chosen's Trials" – Kratos_

The Trials of the Chosen. Lloyd snuck a look at Colette as they neared the location of the first Seal, the Triet Ruins and wondered if she was scared. In her position he certainly would be, Gryffindor or not. But she was chatting animatedly with Genis as they approached the island of stone in the middle of an ocean of shifting sands. It didn't look very dangerous to him, but then again, if Lloyd had learned nothing else in his fifteen years of life it was that looks could be very deceiving."

"**FANTASTIC!"**

Merlin's Beard, what was that?

* * *

Lloyd had thought it could get no worse, there was no way Raine's history lectures could get any worse than they already were.

He'd been wrong.

Raine was the physical embodiment of cheer as they moved through the ruins, which as it turned out were underground tunnels, yelling over the artwork in the walls in this corridor. Which apparently led straight to a dead end. Joy. Lloyd had tuned out of the lecture ages ago, preferring instead to examine the walls for tricks and traps rather than any historical information. When one lived in a castle where the architecture changed weekly, one learned how to look for secret passages and booby traps. And honestly, Raine taught _history_, how was he supposed to not fall asleep every time she opened her mouth? He was pretty sure only Hermione or some of the more studious Ravenclaws would manage to pay attention. Was it his fault he'd been conditioned that way?

Lloyd considered the party. Genis was following behind Raine like a well-trained puppy (possibly due to fear), Kratos was staring at them disinterestedly and only Colette appeared to have enough sense of mind to actually be looking for an entry point.

_Yeah Kratos, It's going to be me who slows us down_ Lloyd thought as he bent to examine a portion of the left wall where the bricks were slightly misaligned. He waved Colette over to take a look. She was the Chosen after all, so she'd know the most about this place. Probably. He wasn't going to attract Raine's attention for all the gold in Gringotts. Despite what Snape thought he did actually have a modicum of self-preservation.

Lloyd and Colette pushed on the door just as Raine, un-noticing in her enthusiasm, pushed the hidden switch in the mural that opened it. They fell through into darkness.

As for the rest of the party, it wouldn't be until hours later they noticed or even worried about the absence of two of their members. So disinterested was Kratos, and so absorbed were Genis and Raine in the history of the temple, they wouldn't realize until later that this inaction had almost doomed the world.

* * *

"HELP!" yelled Colette as she pounded on the unyielding stone of the door. Upon realizing what had happened Lloyd and Colette had gotten up just in time to see the door sealing itself. The last fifteen or so minutes had been spent alternately searching for a switch or trying to get the attention of the party, both of which had been massive failures.

"Colette." Said Lloyd from his position on the floor, "It's no use, stop wasting your energy."

Colette came over and slid down beside Lloyd on the floor of the temple. He'd not been idle. While Colette had tried to get through the door Lloyd had been taking stock of their supplies. His wooden swords, Colette's simple chakrams, 3 decent steel knives lifted from brigands, one really good dagger from Kratos (given over with a condescending look and a 'why are you here again'), his holly and phoenix wand (only in emergencies, thought Lloyd as he re-holstered it), his Exsphere which had turned out to be a better channel for his magic than he'd thought possible, 10 apple gels, 4 oranges gels, and finally about 900 gald also mostly stolen form dead bandits. And the Sorcerer's Ring. Also 1 and ½ canteens of water if he was being generous. Not great odds for surviving a place that was apparently, if he was any judge, going to try and kill them with _fire_. Still the odds of survival may not be great, but in his case they never really had been. And it's not as if they were going in completely blind, Colette had 'Chosen Training' (as he had dubbed it) and Lloyd hadn't survived four years at Hogwarts without learning how to handle life-threatening situations. It was going to be enough.

It had to be.

"Okay, chances are if they haven't heard us by now, they aren't going to." Lloyd said and looked at Colette, "as far as I can tell, the door can't be opened from this side, but because this a trial for you they expect you to leave, which means there must be another exit somewhere. We're just going to have to find it."

"But the trial-"

"May not have to be done in order to find an exit, so we'll try to meet up with them first." Said Lloyd getting to his feet. "Don't worry Colette, everything will be alright." he said extending his hand to her. Colette gripped it tightly as she stood.

As the two friends descended into the fiery underbelly of the temple, Lloyden Aurion had never felt like more of a liar.

* * *

They might as well have been standing in an oven. They'd only been down here five minutes and Lloyd was ready to call it quits. "Alright, ground rules." Colette looked at him, confused. "1. We have to conserve our water as much as we can, 2. Let's avoid as many fights as possible, 3. Don't touch anything." He said as they moved into the room.

The lava glowed, giving the room an almost demonic feeling, and a staircase that looked like it could have been carved as a toy for a giant child rose out of the lava. Must be enchanted not to melt, Lloyd thought as he examined the room for clues. There was an alcove with a candle in it on the wall opposite to them and surprisingly he recognized some of the writing below it.

"Fire…bird…heaven." He muttered, trying to make sense of it.

Colette came over to see what he was looking at "Oh it's written in Angelic!" she cried. "It says _the phoenixes feather will show the path to heaven. _Lloyd, what's a phoenix?" She asked confused.

"Colette, this is my language!" Lloyd exclaimed, shocked beyond words, "This is what I was writing in back in primary school, the one my teachers said didn't exist."

"But Lloyd, Angelic is the language of the Church. Why would you know the language of the Church?"

"I…don't know." Lloyd thought as he dug through his foggy memories for some explanation.

"Well, at least I can teach you right? Maybe if you relearn it, you'll remember more." Colette said, trying to cheer her friend up and completely ignoring that those outside the Church were not supposed to know Angelic. She never liked to make Lloyd sad.

"Yeah maybe. But first we have to get through this right?" His attention back on the task at hand Lloyd answered Colette "Phoenixes are firebirds, they make very intelligent pets, they can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers and they burst in flames when it is time for them to die and are reborn from the ashes." He said recalling Dumbledore's impromptu lesson all those years ago. "My wand core is phoenix feather… and no, we are not stripping it-don't even go there." He glared at Colette.

"I wasn't going to suggested it." She huffed, a little offended.

"Well, the angels expect you to get through this right? That means they have to provide a means for you to do so."

"Oh!" exclaimed Colette, "The Sorcerer's Ring." She said, staring at his hand.

"Guess its a good thing I caught up to you after all." Lloyd lined up and shot the fireball, successfully lighting the candle. The floor rumbled and shook as the staircase moved. Revealing a stone block, several monsters and another candle.

"Knew it couldn't be that easy." Muttered Lloyd as they charged into battle.

* * *

Several fights later, they had lit all the candles, opened several chests and climbed the staircase to the top, finding another tunnel to a bridge. Across the bridge lay the only way out of this hellhole the friends could see. The one problem was what the bridge was made of.

"Glass! Who the bloody hell makes a bridge out of glass!" Lloyden Aurion had officially hit his limit. The angels who built this place actually had, in his opinion, less sense than Wizards. Which was saying something. Apparently stapling wings to your back required you to lose all sense.

Colette had walked over to the wall and was examining the Angelic there for any clue she could find "_Lo' and the Chosen must take the walk of faith, and be led through the flames in order to purified for salvation of the world_." Lloyd looked at her disbelieving, "That's what it says!"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Lloyd slammed what was left of his sword onto the bridge. It didn't shatter or even scratch, but the bridge was so transparent it was near invisible successfully creating the illusion they would have to walk through fire to reach the exit. Lloyd considered their options, they couldn't just sit there indefinitely and going back was not an option so… "Alright Colette, come here."

Working quickly Lloyd created a harness out of his suspenders, applied a Sticking Charm to Colette and set them at the edge of the bridge. "Just keep shuffling your feet forward and don't look down, because you're tied to me, you shouldn't trip." 'Please don't let her trip' he mentally prayed, unsure just who he was asking.

This proved to be a good plan until they hit the halfway point and had to stop - jets of flame barred their path in either direction- causing them to look down into the depths of the volcano. The jets soon disappeared but neither friend could move an inch or take their eyes off of the cauldron of fire churning below them. Colette started to pray to Martel, but as all her prayers required her to look down this didn't help restore her confidence.

_Wait, prayers…_ Thought Lloyd. Lloyd had never been particularly religious, but he had attended the Anglican Church his relatives dragged him to every Sunday. It was technically sacrilege but… "Colette, put your head on my shoulder." He ordered, looked up and started praying.

"Oh Father, who art in heaven

Hallowed by thy name

Thy Kingdom come, Thy will be done

On earth as it is in Heaven."

It was working. Force of habit caused Lloyd to look up as he recited the Lord's Prayer and walked across the bridge with Colette.

"Give us this day our daily bread

And forgive us our trespasses

As we forgive those that have trespassed against us

And lead us not into temptation"

It was working they were almost to the end!

"But deliver us from evil,

For thine is the Kingdom, the power, the glory forever and ever"

"Amen." He said as they stepped off the platform, unscathed, and collapsed onto the stone. They lay there, trying to catch their breaths and looking at the glowing disk in the centre of the room ahead.

"Lloyd, I thought you said you weren't religious." Said Colette.

"I'm not." He said absently as he examined the room for another exit, which predictably there was none. "But everyone knows that prayer where I'm from and I needed to look up." He walked over to the disk, "Colette, what I meant when I said that is I don't like the Church, but I see no reason why God or Martel can't exist. It's their followers that worry me." He stated, remembering the lessons on Witch Burnings, as he took her hand and they dissolved into light.

* * *

Kratos looked around him, Raine was still flailing about in boundless enthusiasm, Genis was taking a nap, and Lloyd and the Chosen were…

His son and Sylvarant's Chosen were nowhere to be seen.

Kratos sighed, and turned around to back track through the corridor. The elven siblings were unlikely to notice he was even gone, and there were only so many places the two missing children could have wandered off to.

It's not like they had gone into the Temple proper anyway.

* * *

A forest, that's what it was. A forest of pillars -trees of stone that encircled the altar. And no way out, as the light of the disk died underneath their feet.

_Great, we're going to have to do something dangerous to get this to work again I'll bet,_ thought Lloyd as he examined the room, keeping a firm hand on Colette, _Probably have to fight something._

"Lloyd this is the altar! We're through the trial, if we do this, we can get back." Colette said cheerfully as she walked towards the stone monolith in the center of the room.

_Assuming we survive_ thought Lloyd cynically as he followed. "Colette, what actually happens at these altars?" He asked, both cautious and curious. Colette stopped climbing the stairs.

"Well I'm supposed to pray, and receive another oracle?" she said.

"That sounded like a question." Colette smiled,a bit naively, at him. _Martel and the angels will protect us, _she thought. "Okay, compromise. You can pray but if something weird starts happening I reserve the right to drag you away. The angels can be offended all they want."

Seeing Lloyd was not going to budge on this Colette agreed and turned to face the altar.

"Oh Goddess Mar-"

Her prayer was interrupted by fire erupting from the Seal. _Oh I Fucking knew it!_ Thought Lloyd as he tossed Colette over his shoulder and ran for cover behind the pillars that encircled the room.

* * *

Kratos was starting to worry.

He'd walked the perimeter of the outside ruins twice, double checked the corridor and found Noishe cowering in the remains of a house. His wayward son and the Chosen were nowhere to be seen. He doubted they had returned to Triet, given the Chosen was adamant about getting to the Seal, and there was no evidence of monsters or brigands, he simply could not find any trace of them.

As he finished searching the ruins for the third time he was forced to conclude they weren't there. It was as if they'd disappeared!

* * *

This stupid cat was starting to really piss him off. Lloyd used the smaller cat's corpse as a shield while it sprayed gout of flame at him, trying to burn him to a crisp. His dagger hung out from its neck, taunting him as the blood ran from the wound. Colette ran from behind and hit it with one of those spike-things it could apparently _shoot from its head_ in an attempt to impale it. His wooden swords had long since been incinerated, by the kittens they had lured into the forest of pillars and killed by taking them by surprise, but not before they attempted to fry him and Colette extra crispy. The cat –_**Ktugach-**_ admonished the Colette voice in his head- _cat is easier to say he argued back- _roared in pain as her hits struck home, slowing down even more. It was slowly bleeding to death, thought Lloyd, now it's just a matter of outlasting it.

As the floor turned to lava where Colette had just been, Lloyd realized that was easier said than done. Thank Merlin these things were apparently fireproof he thought as he hefted the corpse and jumped back into the fray.

* * *

Nothing, nothing, nothing!

Thought Kratos as he made his way back down to the mural and the two elven siblings. Approximately four hours had apparently passed since entering this temple and Raine was _still excitedly examining the mural!_

Wait.

The mural.

Oh Origin he was an **idiot.**

* * *

The damn cat was dead. Finally. It had unfortunately done its damage as they used Colette's over-robe to bandage their wounds the best they could. Hadn't Remiel just been so pleased about that? Well he hadn't helped fight the damn thing so he could suck it up, Lloyd had said as much to him. He had not been best pleased, but evidently giving Colette wings had taken precedence.

"_Next Seal lies to East, far across the sea. Offer your prayers at that altar, my beloved daughter Colette."_

Yeah, yeah but first they had to get there. Preferably alive. As they crossed another stupid bridge, pushed blocks, ran from monsters, lit candles, accumulated more burns and Colette lost both her shoes, Lloyd thought he'd be more trusting of this ritual if nothing happened at the Seals. As it was, he had very little faith in Colette's supposed father. In fact he wouldn't be surprised if they weren't being told everything he thought as he piggybacked Colette down the last stretch of corridor. The second half of the temple appeared to mirror the first. Except this one had a switch to open the door.

As he collapsed onto a surprised and worried Kratos, Lloyd considered that he'd probably have to hold his tongue because if the look Raine was giving them was any indication they were in a lot of trouble.

* * *

Lloyd woke up to Kratos staring at him. He ignored the man for the moment to examine his surroundings. They had apparently made camp for the night; Raine and Genis were talking by the fire next to Colette, who he noticed had been moved as far away from him as possible.

"The Chosen collapsed shortly after you." Said Kratos, guessing his train of thought. "You two looked like you'd been through hell, but I managed to convince Raine to treat you rather than throw and temper tantrum."

Lloyd looked down and noticed that most of his burns had been healed and the worst had been bandaged. "So, how much trouble are we in?" Lloyd asked, already knowing Raine had decided what had happened and would dole out punishment accordingly. Therefore it surprised him when Kratos said, "Why don't you tell me what happened first."

Lloyd was so shocked he recounted everything that had happened in the temple, for the most part. When he was done, Kratos was staring at him contemplating, as if seeing him for the first time. And if he wasn't mistaken, with a bit of pride. But that didn't make sense unless…no he was too young, it couldn't be.

_Aurion is not a very common name._ Kratos had said that on the way back from the Desian Ranch… no, even Lloyd was'nt that lucky.

"Well Lloyd Irving, I must confess myself impressed." When Lloyd looked at him in shock he continued, "If nothing else, the fact you survived today at all is an indication you are not going to be the burden I thought you would. You have potential." Lloyd suspected that was actually a massive complement coming from the stoic mercenary. "You'll need some training… but yes, this could work after all."

"What could work? And who's going to train me?" Lloyd asked feeling confused.

"Nothing, its not important" said Kratos, "and as for training, I am."

Lloyd's shock must be palpable because Kratos turned to him and said, "Don't be so surprised, I am capable of admitting when I am wrong you know." He stood and moved towards the fire intent on having a few words with the elven teacher. "Get some rest, we'll be leaving tomorrow and you look like you could use it."

Lloyd turned to go back to sleep he remembered,

_Find your father, Lloyden; tell him it's not his fault._

_Aurion is not a common name._

_There was a man in the mirror, I couldn't see him well but he was there. He resembles Kratos._

He turned from the fire. _Oh come on Aurion, what are the odds?_

**END**

Absolutely massive chapter. So much writing, and now you all have a better idea about what's going on. Hahaha, things are going to get interesting from here.


	4. House Politics

This is possibly a really weird chapter and really just an excuse for me to examine the Harry Potter world. As a foreigner who has never actually attended boarding school, but has gone to University and also taken Cultural Studies I wonder at the Wizarding World as a society. Culturally, great importance is placed on the Houses. If fact, it seems the House you are placed in at eleven controls the rest of your life. This is therefore an attempt to explain Hogwarts to an outside party.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you can recognize; it probably belongs to JK Rowling or Namco-Bandai

Note: Alright fine; I've yielded to Picayune's very logical argument and changed this into the crossover section.

* * *

"So, my Imagination thing… is magic?" Colette asked relieved that someone could not only do the same things she could, but knew of others who could as well. "And there's a school you can go to learn how to use it properly?"

"Yes." Lloyd nodded, relieved that she understood.

"But if there's a school, then how come I never got a letter? Like you did."

Lloyd turned to look up at the clouds, considering his answer. "Probably because Hogwarts is in a different world. You didn't get a letter because how would they know you existed? I guess Sylvarant doesn't have magical schools." Lloyd looked thoughtful, "I suppose any magic-users here would follow the same Pureblood ideals Slytherin did."

"Pure-blood?…. Sly-there-een? I don't understand." Colette said. Her new friend had the sometimes-annoying habit of using terms she didn't know to explain things. "And elves, and half-elves too I guess, can do magic just fine. They don't need wands or anything like you have."

Lloyd turned back to her "It's pronounced Slytherin, he was one of the Four Founders of Hogwarts and has his own House named after him. As for half-elves and elves, well maybe their magic is different. House elves certainly use magic differently than Wizards." He said, thinking of Dobby. "Besides, never trust a Slytherin." He added as an afterthought.

Colette frowned, trying to understand. Why wouldn't you trust a Slytherin? For that matter, why did Lloyd always say he was a Gryffindor? And what was a Pureblood, exactly?

"I don't understand," she said finally, "Why the House you belong to matters, I mean. Or this Blood Purity thingy you been explaining to me, or anything at all really. I'm sorry." She said.

Lloyd stared at her. How could she not understand? These were incredibly basic concepts that everyone in the Wizarding World knew, how could she… well he supposed Colette had never belonged to the Wizarding World. And, if he was being honest, it's not like he had understood at eleven about these things either. Well he'd just have to try and explain to her.

"Okay, Colette." She turned back to face him, "I'll try to explain this to you ok?" She nodded. "Alright, so Blood Purity basically just means how many magical ancestors you have. To be Pureblood, you have to have at least four magical grandparents. Most Purebloods tend to take pride in the fact they have no Muggles in their bloodlines at all, but I've always thought that was unlikely."

"Muggles are non-magic folk right?"

"Yes. Well I suppose here in Sylvarant Muggles would be anyone who can't do the type of magic we can."

"So, elves and half-elves would be excluded?"

"Probably. Unless they could do magic- okay that's just going to get confusing really quickly, lets call our kind of magic Glamerie or glam and elven magic mana." That established Lloyd continued, "Well I'm a Half-Blood, which just means one of parents had magic- glam." he quickly corrected himself, well at least Lloyd didn't think his father had glam.

"But you Colette are a Muggleborn, like my mother and my friend Hermione. Which means as far as anyone knows you have no magically-glamerie- talent ancestors. Purebloods have this tendency to think that anyone with Muggle blood is automatically inferior too them."

"Like the Desians!" exclaimed Colette.

"Exactly," replied Lloyd, remembering Colette's explanation of this world's version of the Death Eaters, "and some of the more radical Purebloods are attempting to cleanse the Wizarding World of this supposed impurity right now."

Silence fell as the friends considered that for a moment.

"Well what about the Houses then?"

"When you get to Hogwarts in your first year, the very first thing they do is Sort you into a House and you live with your Housemates for the next seven years." said Lloyd, fondly recalling Gryffindor Tower and its residents, "The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. All of them have specific traits that the Sorting Hat examines you for in order to entrance to that house. Gryfindor are courageous, daring and chivalrous, Hufflepuffs are loyal and hardworking, Ravenclaws are intelligent and studious, and Slytherin requires cunning and ambition. Of course the extra requirement for Slytherin is that you have to a pureblood. Ron told me once 'there was never a witch or wizard that went bad that wasn't in Slytherin'" said Lloyd musingly.

Colette let that sink in. "But if that's true, Than how come Peter Pettigrew was a Death Eater, or how come Hermione isn't in Ravenclaw, or why did the Hat want to put Slytherin in the first place?"

Lloyd startled at that accusation. "That's… I don't…"

"It can't be that simple Lloyden. Your House can't dictate who you are. If you're a Gryffindor, and then you also have strong Slytherin traits, and you seem to be intelligent and loyal too. You seem to a bit of everything. It seems silly to judge everyone you meet on something that happened when they were eleven." Said Colette.

Lloyd just stared at her. "Oh I'm sorry! I've offended you haven't I?" she fretted, "Oh I knew I wouldn't be any good at this friend thing…"

Lloyd reached over to hug her, "Colette, I'm not mad, I just...never thought of it like that before."

And if Colette could see such an obvious truth, Lloyd had to wonder what other lies he'd been told.

**END**

For the record, every chapter of this takes place in Tales of Symphonia so you can safely assume that if I don't mention an event in the game it happened as it did canonically. Also, Picayune, you're right I am setting something up- the plot of this is just way bigger than you think it is.

Also glamerie is a Scottish term for magic. It's different than a _glamour _which I will explain later.

Check my profile for more details if you're interested.


	5. The Name Game

What'd we call the name game? A way to explain the references I've been making, haha! But, not others because they are a future plot-point. Also, as Picayune pointed out, Colette and Lloyd come off as a bit more intelligent here. I claim artistic license because I have a hard time writing clueless characters, and my English Lit. degree training shows through in most of my writing. I've tried turning it off and I can't.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, at all

* * *

_What's in a name? A rose by any other name would smell as sweet._

* * *

The trek back through the desert was silent. Lloyd looked around him, sand, sand it everywhere! He'd never seen so much sand in one place. Travelling, he reflected, was interesting, seeing all these new places would never get old but the walking was a bit boring. And it was hot.

Scanning around, his eyes fell on the mysterious mercenary who had nearly single handedly rescued him from the Desian that had attacked them in Iselia, and Lloyd felt a surge of curiousity. Kratos, he had said his name was Kratos. It was an interesting name on it's own, but he wondered if the mercenary had a surname. Lloyd just couldn't shake the feeling he was familiar somehow.

Well, the man had saved him after all. Lloyd decided he could manage a civil conversation with him at least, as it seemed he was the only person who actually knew where they were going and how to get there.

"Hey, Kratos!" he called, jogging to catch up with the older man and match his pace.

"Hmmm." Kratos turned his head to acknowledge him. It wasn't much, but at least he hadn't completely ignored Lloyd's call.

"I never said thanks." Kratos raised an eyebrow, so Lloyd continued, "For saving me, I mean."

"It was the Chosen's will," Kratos replied, somewhat disinterestedly as he returned to scanning the terrain for threats. Lloyd wondered if those eyes missed anything, and if he would teach Lloyd what he was looking for. Stumbling into bandit nests was not fun.

"Still, you're being paid to protect Colette. You didn't have to come for me." Lloyd decided not to address his calling Colette by her title. He was learning to pick his arguments.

"I would have made a poor protector had I allowed my client to charge into a Desian stronghold unassisted."

Lloyd didn't have an answer for that. They walked in silence for a bit, Lloyd screwing up his courage to ask what he really wanted to.

"So, I was just wondering, since we're travelling together and all now, what's your name?"

That caused Kratos to stare at him, "I gave you my name already." He said flatly.

"No, no. I meant your full name." Lloyd said, just before he felt a smack that rattled his wits a little, "OW!"

"Lloyd Irving!" Raine apparently disapproved of his conversational attempts, if that smack was anything to go by, "Don't be so rude."

"Raine, I was just asking," he cried, "How am I supposed to get any answers if I don't ask questions?"

"Asking for my full name is not particularly disrespectful, Ms. Sage" said Kratos icily, "Nor does it require a physical reprimand from you."

He glanced over to Lloyd, " Aurion. My name is Kratos Aurion."

The world could have ended in that moment and Lloyd wouldn't have noticed.

"Is it a common name?" Lloyd asked, trying very hard to keep the desperation out of his voice, "Where you're from, I mean?"

"No. Aurion is not a very common name." Kratos said, "We should get moving, it wouldn't be in our best interests to allow night to fall on us here. Save the chitchat for later." Kratos all but ordered, picking up his pace and leaving Lloyd in the maelstrom of his thoughts.

_Aurion is not a very common name._

As the party walked towards one of Triet's Inns, the sun setting on the desert oasis, Lloyd couldn't hope but feel a tiny bit of hope unfurl in his chest.

'Aurion is not a very common name' huh, even if it's just you Kratos, I might have a family who could love me here after all.

**END.**


	6. Magic in Me

Well, thrill as I jump around in time again. I'm trying very hard to keep this story in some semblance of order but it's proving to be a very difficult thing. As I'm not writing in a linear format, what I write at any given time tends to jump around. However I am trying to keep posting in chunks of similar time period. These chunks are thus: Before Oracle until Tower of Salvation 1. Tethe'alla until Colette-Martel. And everything until Epilogue. So I realised well I had quite a lot already written for Tethe'alla, I don't have anything written for Sylvarant. Silly me. So, you guys get this important information instead of what I was actually going to post. So, just in case you were wondering, an explanation of the different magics worked and how they mesh together in this world.

Also fun fact: Colette just burst in here for no apparent reason. I certainly wasn't expecting her to make another appearance for a while yet. Thus, this chapter turned out much differently than my original outline.

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

_What kind of person was Master Boltzman?_

_He proposed that people have another power inside of their bodies in addition to mana._

_Another power?_

_Yes. The source of healing techniques. He passed away while the educational system was still being completed, and even today his theory is only partially understood._

_Then, eventually they may figure out the rest._

_Yes. Someday..._

_That'd be nice._

* * *

Colette walked quietly over to where Lloyd was sitting, acting as the night watch. She did everything quietly nowadays. She noticed Lloyd was often awake at weird times of the night. She knew about his nightmares, her father's second gift ensured she received that bit of information, but he rarely spoke about them, even to her. She supposed that the fact she had kept the truth of her transformation a secret contributed to that so she couldn't be mad he didn't tell her everything. There were some things that were too horrible to speak of. She understood that. Didn't like it, but understood it.

She also knew this habit of Lloyd's bothered Kratos. Especially given that Lloyd wasn't sharing with him either as far as she knew. Normally it was Kratos who sat up with Lloyd, chatted with him, told him stories, and watched the stars with him. But tonight Kratos had wandered off and she wanted to make use of this opportunity. Both adults had been increasingly harder to ditch and Genis had gotten really clingy, it was making spending time alone with Lloyd very difficult to do. Lloyd had also been spending most of his downtime with Kratos as well, a practice she knew Raine disapproved of. Raine always disapproved of Kratos. She did too, but for different reasons. Lloyd had confided in her who he thought Kratos might be… and if he was, well Colette had noticed just how similar Kratos was to her. If she was right, if Lloyd was right, if they were both right…well, complicated was going to be an understatement. Kratos was obviously fond of Lloyd though, very fond. It made her hope that she was wrong, that he could and would look after Lloyd when she was… no she wouldn't think about that right now.

She plopped down next to Lloyd and took his hand, ignoring the flinch. She was used to that by now and knew it wasn't her fault. Lloyd just had difficulty with positive touch. In his hand she wrote **Boltzman.**

Lloyd nodded. Good, he knew what she was getting at then. She knew Lloyd had been looking for any hint of magicians in all the cities they visited, knew he'd found traces, because she'd helped him, sneaking away with him under his invisibility cloak to chase shadows and rumours. Raine's mention of Boltzman and his theories of healing magic was the first real concrete piece of evidence they had that other magicians with their talents existed.

Like all conversations about their talent, this one had to be held quietly and in secret. Colette was just used to not mentioning what she could do but Lloyd, Lloyd had some very good reasons not to advertise his skills. His relatives for one thing and his mention of some of the history of his- their people. Also the apparent penalty in place for those that broke that cover. Memory modification didn't seem very pleasant and a bit like overkill. But she understood the collective paranoia of the magicians. She might not have necessarily agreed that total separation and hiding the entire populace was an ideal solution but if half of what Lloyd said was true than perhaps it had been the only option. After all, her status as the Chosen One had deflected a lot of the accusations of strangeness from her. She was expected to be strange. It was probably the only good thing the title had done for her.

**Glam?**

Lloyd leaned over and whispered, "Yes I think so." He looked around, Kratos had not returned yet and Colette couldn't hear him so it was unlikely he could hear them. Raine and Genis were curled up with each other; Sheena was asleep across from them. There was no one to hear the whispered theory. She nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"The thing about mana I've noticed is it seems to be an outside energy thing. Everyone here says it's essential to life and it's the only way you can cast magic but healing is different. You seem have to force your will onto the patient and convince their bodies to get better. Mana, to me anyway, and the spells that get cast with it don't require much shaping with will power. Genis said he just calls on what's already there, that his spells are what those forces in nature would do anyway but in a smaller, more concentrated, localized way." Lloyd looked thoughtful and continued, "but glam requires a force of will. When I use magic it comes from somewhere inside me and then I use that energy and force my will on the world, which makes the results happen. Results that wouldn't occur in nature. How else would I be able to turn a stick into a snake?"

Colette nodded, she had noticed as well. **Interior vs Exterior?**

Lloyd nodded, "I think what Boltzman was getting at was that glam is what shapes mana so it can heal the injuries and tells the body it can heal. All healers need to access it in order to be healers. That's why Raine can heal but Genis can't I think."

**And us?**

Lloyd looked pensive for a moment, "I think that people like us have a better access to our cores. Like, everyone has glam inside him or her but not everyone can reach it. I've never seen Raine or Kratos do anything like I can do, so maybe they aren't connected enough to affect the world the way we do. Healing is probably the easiest thing because we know our own bodies so well and it's very easy to summon the will power to heal an ally. Did you notice it took Raine much longer to heal Sheena that first time, and still does?"

Colette nodded. She had noticed but had been quiet about it. **Less emotionally invested in Sheena, **she wrote**.**

Lloyd nodded, "Man, but what I wouldn't give to get a look at that book. More closely anyway." He rubbed his head where Raine had hit him for sneaking a look while she had been distracted.

Colette nodded miserably. They both knew their chances of getting a good and private look at the book were slim to none. Raine's Ruin Mode mania was back full force, so she didn't trust Lloyd with it and not even Colette's best puppy eyes could persuade her. They'd never be able to come up with a good explanation, curiosity was not a good answer as they had both painfully discovered with Raine in full on Ruin Mode, and the truth was too horrifying to consider.

Colette sighed and leaned her head on Lloyd's shoulder, pleased he didn't pull back. **We'll figure something out, we always do **she wrote**.** They stayed like that until Kratos returned and his glare chased them both back to bed.

**END**

**For kicks – Name that Z-Skit!**


	7. Stains on the Soul

Here we go with another structural shift, this time a several times this person did something and one time they did something else. I did warn you guys this was going to be different.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it I don't own it.

9 times Lloyd did the laundry and one time he dealt with his problems head on.

Have I mentioned that this story is non-linear by the way?

Edit: So this was not what I was going to post originally but life got in the way and out of everything I had written, this was the only piece that fit in my general timeline. So enjoy.

* * *

_Out, Out Damned Spot! – Lady Macbeth_

* * *

_Colette_

"Lloyd!" Colette called, "You're going to miss confession."

Lloyd looked up from the pile of clothes he was washing, before shaking his head at her.

"It's okay Colette you go one without me, these clothes aren't going to clean themselves."

She frowned, "But the Church-"

"Colette, I hardly think missing one service is going to damn my soul. Besides, you're the Chosen remember? I'm pretty sure you can absolve me."

* * *

_Genis_

"Oh Professor, I'd love to come to the service, but the laundry needs doing before we leave tomorrow and do we really want to travel around in dirty clothes?" asked Lloyd as he picked up the dirty clothes.

"Lloyd." Said Genis, "You shouldn't miss out on evening service to do laundry" He frowned, "It's important to attend all the services we can."

"Yes," Lloyd agreed, "But it is also equally important to have clean clothes when we travel. By the time we come back we won't have time to do the laundry and no one wants to wake up that early."

"Still-"

"Genis, I'm willing to sacrifice my spiritual well-being for the sake of the group's health- mental, spiritual and physical." And he breezed out of the room carrying their dirty clothes as if he had never been there in the first place.

* * *

_Raine_

"What are you doing out here, Lloyd?"

"Oh, Professor Raine," Lloyd rubbed his neck, "I was just doing the laundry." He pointed to the tub he'd been up to his neck in soapsuds before.

"I see." Raine nodded, "Still, while I'm thrilled you are taking initiative to pull your weight in the group, this is still a big job to do on your own."

"Oh, I don't mind," said Lloyd, "Gives me some time to myself."

"To yourself?"

"Yeah. Don't we all need that occasionally?" said Lloyd rhetorically, before turning back to wash.

_Because if I have to sit through one more sermon of the goodness of angels I think I'm going to snap._

* * *

_Sheena_

"You do this a lot."

Lloyd looked up to see the assassin – well he guessed she wasn't really an assassin anymore- towering over him, eyebrow raised.

"I suppose I do." He returned to scrubbing a particularly tough stain out of one of Colette's robes. "Gets me away from the flock of angel worshippers over there." He nodded in the direction of the campsite. "If you're going to stay, fold those will you?"

Sheena flopped down beside the pile of clean clothes. They worked in comfortable silence while Colette conducted evening prayers.

* * *

_Zelos_

"Hey Bud!"

Lloyd looked up just in time to be tackled by Zelos.

"Hey, Zelos." He muffled, pinned underneath the Chosen.

"Bud, my lovely hunnies tell me you would rather be out here doing laundry by yourself than hanging out with the Great Zelos," Zelos swooned dramatically, "Oh say it ain't so."

"It ain't so," muttered Lloyd, getting to his feet. He looked at Zelos for a moment, considering his next move. "It just gets tiring you know, maintaining the façade of happy dumb enthusiasm sometimes."

To his surprise Zelos answered seriously, "Yes I know."

They stared at each other, a million little conversations happening in that moment. Zelos was the quintessential Slytherin, but Lloyd would have made a good one according to the Sorting Hat.

"Still, you'd think you'd use this opportunity a little more wisely Bud." Zelos smirked his perverted grin.

And the Masquerade continued.

* * *

_Presea_

"Why do you… wash our clothes so often."

Lloyd looked at the doll-like girl; surprised she had spoken to him. In the weeks she'd been with them Presea rarely initiated conversation.

"Washing stains off the material washes the stains off my soul." He answered, feeling poetic, "Also, clean cloths make everyone happier."

"Understood. Cleanliness maximizes combat effectiveness and overall health by 15%"

Lloyd just shook his head.

* * *

_Regal_

"Do you enjoy this chore?"

Lloyd looked to see Regal standing beside him. He raised his eyebrow at him.

"No, not particularly, why?"

"I simply mean you seem to do it quite often, while the rest of the responsibilities rotate through the group equally."

"Well, yeah. But none of those other chores get me far enough away from everyone to really think."

"It seems almost like a ritual."

Lloyd smirked "I suppose you could call it my version of praying."

* * *

_Yuan_

"Lloyd did the group's laundry."

Colette nodded at the incredulous seraph as she poured more tea. Yuan was nice to spend time with, now that he wasn't trying to kill her to stop his dead fiancée's revival. Better than her other friends sometimes because he didn't constantly voice his worries and theories over Lloyd's disappearance.

"Yup. Lloyd said he liked doing it. It gave him time to think."

Yuan sipped his tea, still somewhat disbelieving.

Colette continued, "But you know, during the first part of the Journey, he did miss an aweful lot of church services to wash our clothes…"

* * *

_Kratos_

He might as well have been a statue, Lloyd thought, he was as silent and unmoving as one.

"You do not like the Chosen's father."

Lloyd paused in washing for a moment, and considered the question.

"No. I do not like that man at all."

It was a bit of an understatement. Lloyd wasn't sure he'd hated anyone as much as he hated Remiel.

"He is an angel."

Lloyd heard the unstated question in the mercenary's voice and for once, decided to give him a straight answer.

"Sprouting wings doesn't make everything he says the absolute divine truth."

* * *

_Remiel_

Lloyd stared up at the face of the holy being he'd been suspicious of for months. Raine, Genis and Sheena lay on the floor behind him unconscious, Kratos was nowhere to be found and Colette… well according to that feathery bastard she was soulless, but Lloyd knew otherwise. She may have been mostly unresponsive, but she wasn't completely not like those Dementor victims he'd seen at Saint Mungos.

"Die, Inferior Being!" Remiel raised his hand intent on smiting the insect in from of him with holy righteousness and Lloyd recalled a lesson from so long ago.

_…The three Unforgivable Curses if used on another wizard will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban… All of you could cast the Killing Curse on me and I doubt you'd be able to give me a nosebleed…for these to work you have to really WANT them too…_

Lloyd pulled himself to his feet and raised his hand, he didn't know if this would work, but he'd never hated someone and wanted him or her dead for so long before this moment.

_…Unforgivable Curses…_

…_Used on another wizard…_

…_Completely unblockable, only one person known to survive it…_

…_You have to WANT IT…._

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Remiel's last vision was filled with green light, before he fell to the floor dead.

**END.**

Yeah, I have no idea where this came from.


	8. A Journey of a Thousand Miles

OK, the chapter I'm sure you've all been waiting for: I explain what is actually going on! This is a back story heavy chapter that deals occurs just after "The Feelings of a Chosen" chronologically, but is closely linked with "The Name Game".

Yeah, I know its been awhile. Life happens.

Disclaimer: I do not Tales of Symphonia and I do not Harry Potter. I expect that's going to be made incredibly clear by the fact I'll be changing some pretty basic facts from now on.

* * *

_I cannot go back to yesterday because I was a different person then_

* * *

"Sylvarant?"

"Of course lad. Haven't yeh ever heard of the name of the planet yeh live on?"

"I…remember Mom saying something like that once. But I thought it was just a story."

"Well then lad, welcome teh Sylvarant."

* * *

"Lad, I've something teh show you."

Dirk watched the boy jerk his head towards him. The boy had agreed to stay with him, but that's all he'd done. After the initial wave of fear and confusion, Lloyden had retreated inside himself, drowned his emotions in work and worked himself until he slept like the dead every night. Dirk had watched the boy try to slowly destroy himself and wondered if no one had tried to help the child before.

The answer became incredibly apparent when those green eyes filled with tears at the sight of the stone standing before them.

* * *

"Where am I, who are you?!"

"Calm down lad, you're in my home, on the edge of Iselia Forest. And I'm called Dirk, a craftsman around these parts."

"Ees-sail-ya?"

"Yes, Iselia. And who might yeh be lad?"

"…You don't know my name?"

"No, should I?"

* * *

Dirk stared at the two children sitting at his table. When Colette and Noishe had come running into his house a few days ago, dragging the poor unconscious boy with them, he'd known the boy was in trouble. Travellers didn't look like that without running into a problem or two on the road. He'd merely helped Noishe put the boy upstairs in the room he kept for clients to sometimes stay the night, sat Colette at the table and listened to how she'd come across the boy. Given the circumstances of his arrival, the story Colette had told him and the exsphere she'd shown him that night, he'd expected the boy's own story to be just as dramatic. And he'd been right.

He contemplated the tale the boy had just told. It seemed a bit far-fetched, but he'd seen odder things in his time. After all, wasn't he a dwarf living on the surface instead of toiling away in the mountain caverns with the rest of his kindred? The boy didn't seem like a liar, but he had the look of someone who wasn't often believed.

"I have to go."

"What? No!." cried Colette as Lloyden rose from the table.

"Haven't you listened to a word I've said?! By now Voldemort will have his Death Eaters back and they'll be looking for me! With my relatives gone anyone connected to me and me are little better than sitting ducks. I can't have anyone else die for me!"

"But you can't!" Colette cried and grabbed Lloyden by the arm. Lloyd shrugged her off and started for the door before swooning. Noishe took that opportunity to pin him to the ground.

"Lemme go!" shouted Lloyd, his words being drowned out by Colette's cries and Noishe's barking.

"Alright!" yelled Dirk above the ruckus, causing three pairs of eyes to turn to him. "Here's what we'll do." He sat back at the table and gestured for the children to be seated.

"Lloyden, from what you've told me you've had a shock and let's face it lad, you're in no shape to be haring off into the night right now. Besides, where would yeh go?"

Lloyden glared at him balefully, "You don't believe me!"

"Now did I say that? No, I said yeh aren't in any condition to go anywhere." He stared at the boy, daring him to disagree, "Here's what I propose, yeh stay here for awhile and get your feet back under yeh. When you're well, yeh can decide what you're going ta do." He held up his hand to stop any objections, "I don't think this Voldemort fellow knows where yeh are yet, so that gives you a bit of time teh decide."

Dirk turned to Lloyden, "And for what it's worth lad, I do believe yeh."

* * *

"Do yeh know what this is lad?"

"No. I just thought it was my mother's keepsake. She said if I wore it, I'd be protected."

"You've been wearing it without a keycrest?! Do yeh have any idea how dangerous that was?"

"No! I told you I don't know!"

"This crystal here, this is an Exsphere. Yeh wear it without a keycrest and it makes yeh sick, maybe even kills yeh."

"But I've been-"

"I don't care what you've been doing lad, what your going teh do is equip a keycrest teh it now! I'll make yeh one myself."

"…Alright. Thank you."

"Don't mention it lad. Dwarven Vow Number One: Never abandon someone in need. This Exsphere though, it looks different from other ones I've seen."

"It brought me here, maybe it's special."

"Perhaps. Either way, let's not be having the Desians find out about it."

"Desians?"

"Ahhh me. Lad, you've got a lot teh learn about this world yer living in."

* * *

Dirk watched as the young man raced down the path towards Iselia for the first time, Noishe running along behind him. He shook his head and went around the house to the stone marker he carved for the boy's mother. It was terrible he'd thought, that the lad had never even been allowed to see his mother's final resting place.

The gravestone had been a last ditch attempt to bring the boy outside the shell he'd been constructing for himself. It seemed that it had been successful, at least somewhat. Lloyd may not have been sharing everything with him, but he'd seen the boy talking to the monument several times. And if he'd heard a little bit of what had been said, well was it his fault that the walls were thin? If nothing else, it gave him a starting point to at least try to help the boy through his problems.

Yar-saven Gal was more than a simple exchange of skills from master to apprentice after all, it was an emotional bond, where the master offered up his home, his skills and his life experience to the apprentice. It was like, but not quite, the human tradition of foster parents. Dirk had taken a risk offering that form of contract to the boy but he had a feeling that Lloyden wouldn't have stayed any other way. He was too used to working in exchange for houseroom.

Dirk walked over to the stone. _Well Missus, yer boy is hurt but I think he's starting to heal now. That's the best yeh could ask for I think. _He looked towards where Lloyden had left for Iselia. _I'll keep him safe for yeh; live a lie so he can have a chance at life. Gnome knows not enough people have helped that child._

He shook off those dark thoughts and headed back to the forge. There was work to do today after all.

**Fin.**


	9. Shadows Over Asgard

Haha, Finally! This chapter that has bugged me for ages is finished! Yes! No more being stuck.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or Harry Potter

AN: I'm sorry this took so long. For anyone that cares porting data from a PC onto a Mac is hard. The result is a fairly short chapter, but an update never the less.

* * *

"Feel the Pain! Of those inferior Beings! AS YOU BURN IN HELL!"- Kratos Aurion

* * *

Lloyd couldn't sleep. This wasn't new or even surprising. He'd always had trouble sleeping. It had gotten worse during the TriWizard Tournament, but since arriving on Sylvarant, it had been easier to sleep. And no, he was not going to think it was because of a certain auburn haired mercenary. No. Not at all.

But not tonight.

Tonight, he was plagued by thoughts of the Asgard Ranch and its malevolent leader, Kvar.

'My mother was his prisoner.' Was all he could think, that and, ' What would he have done with me?'

He heard Kratos shift beside him. The older man's presence was, like on all nights like this one, a comfort. Something that had been in short supply all his life. Tonight that presence reminded him that Kvar couldn't hurt him now. Couldn't hurt anyone now. Kratos had made damn sure of that.

'All that burning anger and protective rage,' thought Lloyd. Normally they would not be in such close quarters but Kratos had insisted on it tonight. He'd cited the refugees as a reason, stated there was safety in numbers, but Lloyd had a feeling Kratos just wanted to keep a close eye on him. Keep him close. Not that Lloyd particularly minded tonight with his nightmares riding him so hard.

Lloyd knew Raine had not been happy he had picked Kratos to go with him into the Ranch. Even if it had been the practical decision. But Lloyd hadn't felt safe without him. He couldn't have explained that feeling when as it made no logical sense, he was never safe, but for some reason the Asgard Ranch set his teeth on edge in even a way Voldemort had rarely managed.

And then he had gotten separated and had to face the Ranch Master alone.

"_I got more than my mother's eyes, I got her talent too!"_

He'd yelled after his magic had blown the Ranch Master back and short circuited the security system, partly in fear, partly in a challenge. The discharge had allowed Kratos and Sheena to pry their way through the doors and jump into the fray. Which was good because the hungry look on Kvar's face when he'd stared at Lloyd…

Lloyd felt Kratos' hand stroke through his hair; a reassurance he wasn't alone.

'It doesn't matter, he can't hurt you now,' he thought as he shifted closer, allowing Kratos his petting, 'Kratos made sure of that.'

Though it did make him wonder what Kratos would do to Voldemort given half the chance…

* * *

"Oh, I didn't kill your mother. Your father did."- Kvar

* * *

FIN.


	10. Iselian Introductions

Yay! Lloyd's Back story part 3, the last part of this arc. This features the reactions of the Iselians as they meet him for the first time. Now includes Raine and Genis. Yay! ... And Phaidra snuck in here too.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, Neither of them. Starving College Student.

* * *

Lloyden Aurion stared at the face that looked back at him in the mirror, mentally preparing for what he was about to do. The stranger that stared back at him had plain brown hair, mud brown eyes, and must obviously no scar on his forehead. His hair was styled differently, piled up on his head and not left down, and the bright red jacket he wore brought attention away from his face. As he stared in the mirror, all he could think was '_I don't look like me.'_

That was the point of course. Several discussions with Dirk and Colette had revealed that no one knew who he was here. It was Colette who had come up with the idea of changing the most noticeable things about him into more common features. She had shown him how she had hidden herself to sneak out of the village. Even if it was a small village, she still went unnoticed. She was a powerful witch it would seem - powerful, but untrained. Though what she could do without a wand… This glamour and notice-me-not charm combined with the story he and Dirk had worked out would make sure no one could connect this stranger with the more well-known Lloyden Aurion. But of course, no one had heard of Lloyden Aurion in Iselia. Or it seemed on Sylvarant.

Hadn't that been a surprise? To learn the land he thought he and his mother had made up in their imaginations existed. It was mind-boggling. And he'd been carried there, away from Britain and his life as the famous Lloyden Aurion, The-Boy-Who-Lived. He also didn't know if he could go back. Or if any of the rules about magic applied here. Colette had said they didn't but he couldn't be sure. He was being hunted, the less he could draw attention to himself the better because if he could come here, maybe Voldemort could as well. And that was unacceptable he thought as he wandered out of the house, waved goodbye to Dirk and headed down the path towards Iselia Village and Colette.

Nothing for it then, for better or worse he was Lloyd Irving now.

* * *

Colette was nervous. Lloyd was coming to the village for the first time today. This would be the first test of whether he could fit in here, the first test to see if he could keep being her friend. She'd argued with him, shown him some of her magic, worked with him until he could support the spell (then they'd figured out how to anchor it to his Exsphere, of course Dirk would tell them about ExGems after all that work) and badgered him about pronunciation. His accent would be the problem she thought, at least until Dirk had reminded the pair that Lloyd was supposed to have been raised by him. Little things like his lack of general knowledge and his way of speaking might be forgiven by the convenient excuse of not being raised _properly human._ Colette hoped so, she genuinely liked Lloyden and she thought he liked her too. But she was also worried because she hadn't been totally honest about being the Chosen One. She hoped Lloyd wouldn't like her any less for that, because for the first time, she had someone who cared about Colette.

* * *

Genis hated his life.

As he sat underneath a the large tree in front of his house and watched the other children play, wishing he could join in but to proud to ask, he wished not for the first time he was someone different. Someone who wasn't the teacher's little brother, someone who wasn't a genius. Someone who was human.

"Hello?"

A shadow appeared over him. A boy, dressed in red, who looked about sixteen and who Genis had never seen before peered down at him. Genis stared back.

"Hi?"

"Oh good, you speak Common. I wasn't sure."

Genis wondered why someone wouldn't know how to speak common before he realised the boy was still speaking.

"Do you know where Colette Brunel lives? She gave me directions, but I think I got turned around somewhere."

Genis stared some more. Colette? As in the Chosen? Who was this boy, exactly? He didn't look like he was affiliated with the Church.

"Who are you?" Genis said a bit rudely.

"Oh sorry, forgot to introduce myself. My name's Lloyd Irving, I live in the forest with Dirk, the Dwarf. This is my first time in the village. What's your name?"

"I'm Genis Sage."

"Nice to meet you Genis. So, do you know where Colette lives? She's my friend, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you came along to visit."

"You want to be my friend? And you're friends with the Chosen?"

"Why do you keep saying that? Sure, let's be friends. You're the second person I've met, so I'm off to a good start."

Genis stood up and walked in the direction of the Chosen's house, bewildered he was even helping this strange boy. But, he'd been nice to Genis, hadn't looked at his hair or ears and sneered. That was a point in his favour. Besides maybe Lloyd Irving was smarter than he looked.

"So…What's a Chosen?"

Or not. So Lloyd was a bit of an idiot, that was ok. He had a friend.

* * *

Phaidra had seen a lot of things in her day, but this, this was probably the most unexpected. A boy dressed in red had knocked on her door, accompanied by the young Genis Sage and had asked, with absolutely no sense of decorum or tact, if this was Colette Brunel's house and if it was, was Colette in?

Colette. Not the Chosen One. If the horrified look on the young Sage boy's face was to believed, he had no idea what kind of social faux pas he'd just committed. Her son frowned and replied, "This is the Chosen's residence, yes."

"No, I'm not looking for the Chosen, I'm looking for Colette," the young man turned to Genis, "I thought you said this was her house." He looked totally perplexed.

"Colette is the Chosen, Lloyd." Genis sighed. Ah, Lloyd, so that was his name.

Who now looked completely confused, "Okay. But her name's Colette." He turned to Frank and asked, "Why didn't you just say she was here when I asked for her?"

Phaidra broke in at that point, "Young man, it is disrespectful to refer to the Chosen One by her name."

Lloyd just stared at her. "I'm sorry?" It sounded like a question, but also like he thought she was a bit unhinged. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life. Is Colette here or not?" he said, getting impatient now.

Her granddaughter chose that moment to come running down the stairs. "Lloyd! You're here!" She exclaimed joyfully, and pulled the young man into a hug.

"Of course." Lloyd said as he returned it, "I said I'd be didn't I?"

"Oh, Genis. It's nice to see you too." Said Colette smiling down at the elf.

"He showed me the way here, I got a bit lost," said Lloyd, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, "By the way, what's up with this whole 'Chosen' thing? Nobody seems to know what your name is." He looked expectantly at Colette.

"Lloyd! How can you not know what the Chosen One is? Don't you follow Martel?" Genis said, exasperated.

"Never heard of her." Lloyd scratched his chin and turned back to Colette, "Is this an important thing among humans? Something I should probably learn if I want to fit in? Dirk certainly never mentioned it."

The group, minus Colette, just stared at him in disbelief.

"Maybe we should introduce Lloyd to Professor Sage and get him signed up for school?" asked Colette, looking fretfully around the room.

"Yeah come on Lloyd, you can meet Raine." Said Genis as he tugged Lloyd away from the house.

As she watched the children wander off towards the Sage's home, she glanced at the Dwarf-raised boy.

_His eyes are the colour of the leaves of the Kharlan Tree…_

As she watched his image flicker back and forth, the way her granddaughter's sometimes did, she thought,

'A blessing in disguise, Lady Martel?'

The wind caressed her aged face and laughed.

* * *

He was a strange boy, thought Raine Sage as she observed her brother laughing with the Chosen and the dwarven-raised child he had brought home with him and introduced as _Lloyd and Colette._ She had been about to correct him on his manners (addressing the Chosen One so informally!) when Lloyd had laughed and reached his hand out to shake hers.

"Pleased to meet you, Professor Sage."

Or at least, she thought he'd said that. From what she'd heard his way of speaking wasn't quite normal. Well, he had been raised by a dwarf, and he'd be joining her class in a few days. That would give her plenty of time to correct his mispronunciation and find out just where his education was.

As she watched the children laugh together, she thought that maybe this blossoming friendship might turn into good for Genis after all.

* * *

This friendship will pay off six months from now, on the Colette's fourteenth birthday. The Day of Prophecy, when the Iselians will run towards the light of the heavens and be oblivious to the radiant death that light conceals.

Lloyden Aurion, however, will not.

Fin.


	11. Starry Heavens

Now for that post- Triet bit I know you've all been waiting for. Hopefully this will clear some things up and I'll create more questions than I'll answer. So it's basically par for the course.

AN: Picayune, you didn't miss it. Colette and Lloyd are actually slightly younger here than they are in the game. Lloyd is about fifteen here and Colette is fourteen. I have a reason for this and I'm about to explain part of it. But basically for the sake of continuity everything up until the end of GOF has happened in the Potterverse. This fic is deviating from there by asking the question, what if he wasn't left alone to grieve all summer?

Disclaimer: I own them not, neither Tales of Symphonia nor Harry Potter.

* * *

_The road to hell is paved by good intentions._

* * *

"You should be sleeping."

Lloyd jumped to his feet and drew his swords, whirling to face the figure behind him. Goddamnit, why hadn't Noishe warned him someone was coming?!

Kratos pushed off the wall he'd been leaning on, and sauntered towards Lloyd. Lloyd didn't relax his stance. His nightmares had been riding him hard recently. Kratos stopped just slightly out of striking distance and waited for both an answer and for Lloyd to lower his swords. There was a tense silence.

"I couldn't sleep." Lloyd finally said, eyes still a little wild.

"Then you shouldn't be out here by yourself. Or have you forgotten?" Kratos nodded towards the notice board that held Lloyd's wanted poster. "It's not a good likeness I'll admit, but that does not mean there is no reason to be cautious."

Lloyd finally relaxed and lowered his swords enough for Kratos to approach. "Who said I wasn't being cautious? And I have Noishe with me." He nodded towards the sleeping animal.

"A fierce protector, that one." Said Kratos dryly.

Lloyd thought Kratos might have been joking, it was hard to tell. He was more than a little surprised when Kratos sat down beside him, indicating he retake his seat instead of sending him back inside and off to bed like a child. Like Raine tended to do. For a moment they simply gazed at the stars together, revelling in the silent and tranquil desert night.

"Why is this happening?" Lloyd burst suddenly, frustrated. He had no idea where the question had come from, or why he was asking it to the man beside him, but he thought now that he had, Kratos might not dismiss him entirely. He was right.

Kratos eyed him, "Why is what happening?," he asked, patiently.

"This. This journey." Lloyd got back up and paced, his sudden manic burst of energy demanding an outlet. This idea had been turning itself over in his head for a while now. "Why is this whole thing necessary? It just seems so ridiculous!"

"What is so ridculous about it?"

"Just, what's the point? Of making Colette travel all over the world risking her life on a scavenger hunt through ancient ruins to say nothing of the actual fights like that stupid cat thing, not to mention Desians, bandits, unpredictable weather patterns and for what? To "Regenerate the World"? How does that even work? The Trials at the Seal I can maybe understand but the rest of it?"

"The Chosen must face these trials in order to prove herself worthy of becoming an angel-"

"-But that's just it! Why does she have to become an angel in the first place? What's wrong with the way she is now?"

Kratos was silent.

"I'm…I'm just worried about her, okay? And no one can explain this to me. Or bothers to try," said Lloyd as he flopped back down beside Kratos, exhausted from his rant.

"You've given this some thought," said Kratos, looking at Lloyd assessingly and, unless Lloyd was mistaken, with a bit of pride.

"W-w-e-llll," stammered Lloyd, blushing, "Colette's my friend, my best friend and I don't really understand this at all." He stared down at his hands. "I'm not stupid you know," he muttered.

"No, you are not."

Lloyd turned his head towards Kratos so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash, surprised for the second time that night. Kratos continued, "The fact you are asking these questions about things you do not understand indicates you are seeking knowledge rather than being complacent in your ignorance. I imagine your childhood was not conductive towards learning the tenets of the Martel Faith."

"Huh?"

"Ms. Sage told me you'd lived in relative isolation in Iselia Forest with your father until quite recently. Dwarves are not exactly known for their adherence to their Martel, nor the Church welcome them so your lack of knowledge is not surprising."

"Oh." Lloyd blinked, "Did she say anything else?"

"While complaining about your lack of religious indoctrination, poor study habits and general disinterest in her lessons she may have said that she thought it was criminal of your father to only allow you to visit the village after you turned seventeen. I believe it had something to do with trading laws or the age of majority. I wasn't really listening at that point."

"…Sorry?"

"I imagine she only mentioned it because she had some concerns about your relationship with the Chosen One. Miss Brunel is only fourteen after all."

"And I'm barely fifteen! What should it matter how old I am? Colette's my friend!"

Kratos raised his eyebrow at the outburst, "So I gathered. I am discovering Ms. Sage believes a great many things about you that are wrong so I am not surprised she misjudged your relationship with the Chosen." Lloyd just stared blankly at him, not getting it. "Never mind, it is unimportant. I am interested in why she seems to think you are seventeen however."

"…There's a law in Iselia that says you can't make any major trading transcations until you reach the age of majority, which is sixteen. Dirk, he isn't really welcomed in the village, so I sometimes trade for things we can't make since he doesn't like dealing with them. I just never bothered to tell the shopkeepers I wasn't of age and I had a birthday shortly after I came to the village for the first time. So, I guess they just all assumed I turned seventeen because I wouldn't be handling Dirk's business otherwise."

Kratos nodded thoughtfully, "They assumed and you simply never bothered to correct them."

Lloyd nodded.

"Hmmm. It seems Ms. Sage assumes rather a lot about you, that you've never bothered to correct."

"What do you mean?" asked Lloyd, confused.

"It's not important tonight."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they gazed at the sky.

"The stars are beautiful tonight. I've never seen them like this before. It's peaceful," said Lloyd. He hadn't noticed but sometime during the conversation he'd shifted closer to Kratos, shortening the distance between them in a way he wouldn't have if they weren't alone.

Kratos noticed, but he felt no need to correct Lloyd's unconscience assumption. "Indeed. There are few places I've travelled to where the stars can be viewed better than here."

"I guess you've been everywhere then?"

"Just about." Said Kratos, chuckling like he'd made a joke, "Is that why you are out here? To see the stars?" he asked.

Lloyd was silent for a moment. "It helps."

Kratos looked at him. He took a deep breath and steeled himself, then rushed forward like he was afraid he would be interrupted before he could finish. "When I can't sleep, I come out to look at the stars. It…It calms me down. Always has. I don't know why. I just feel less scared and alone." Lloyd looked down at his hands, feeling ashamed.

Kratos gently lifted his chin and met his eyes. "We all get nightmares Lloyden. It is nothing to be ashamed of. Do you understand me?"

Lloyd nodded.

"Good." Kratos released him and they both returned to watch the stars together.

It wouldn't be until much later that Lloyd realized he'd never told Kratos his full name.

Or that Kratos hadn't actually answered his questions.

Fin.


	12. Carry On My Wayward Son

And I'm back. Happy New Year Guys and Auld Lang Syne etc, etc. My New Years' Resolution: Finishing this story.- Also surviving Summer Marathons. Life takes you to odd places sometimes.

Disclaimer: I don't own these things. I didn't own them last year and I don't own them now.

* * *

When Kratos meets the brazen young man at Martel Temple in Iselia, he can't say he's very impressed. The boy is fighting a losing battle; he is outnumbered and not particularly skilled with his blades. But he is determined and if the Chosen and the young half elf would listen to him then they might actually get out of this fight alive. As it stands they aren't going to make it without help, so Kratos steps in.

Kratos remains unimpressed as the boy declares he will protect the Chosen. He scoffs internally, the boy is not nearly skilled enough and this Chosen will die before she even receives the Oracle. Mithos would be unimpressed if the most promising Chosen in nearly one thousand years died because of the pride of youth.

And then the high priestess addresses him as Lloyd and Kratos' mind goes on full alert. The Chosen insists that the boy accompany them, so he takes the time to assess the situation. He looks about the right age, the location is right, Lloyd could be a shortened form of Lloyden (Anna certainly called their boy that enough) and they have similar features but still this boy looks very washed out, almost like a faded photograph. He has plain brown hair, is very thin and his eyes are the wrong colour.

His boy had showed signs of having his build, had is own auburn hair and had the same Kharlan Leaf eyes his mother did. This one does not.

Kratos wonders why he feels so disappointed.

* * *

Anna's grave is at his house. The dwarf that lives here has raised him. Noishe lives here. This is his son, the child he thought died all those years ago.

And Kratos knows he has to leave him again. Lloyden would not survive this journey.

He would not lose his child to death a second time.

* * *

His son somehow manages to come along anyway.

Lloyden ends up proving himself more capable and competent than Kratos had initially thought possible and wriggles his way slowly back into his father's heart (As if he'd ever really left it).

But Kratos notices things, things that worry him.

Like how Lloyden, once so receptive to touch, now recoils when the Chosen hugs him. The way Noishe watches him like a hawk as if scared he might disappear. Like how when he thinks no one is looking, his smile drops and all his troubles show on his face. His almost obsessive cleanliness. How he flinches whenever Raine raises her voice, how he braces himself for a blow when Kratos is sharp with him. The way his son guards himself with his words.

Kratos has been around long enough to know the hallmarks of abuse and neglect when he sees them and it makes him furious (_see red, anger burning through him like wildfire, how dare ANYONE treat his son like that_!) almost furious enough to forsake his cover and descend on that house in the woods and extract answers out of that DAMN. DWARF. HOW DARE HE… but Lloyd doesn't cower from the dwarf (-Dirk- his mind supplies, -shut up-) and the Chosen doesn't either and if her judgement wasn't enough, Noishe greets him happily and if Kratos trusts anyone's judgement with his child it's Noishe because there is no way in _Efreet's fiery hell_ that Noishe would let anyone who harmed his boy live, much less let Lloyden stay there.

So, it's someone else then. Perhaps the teacher, but then again perhaps not.

And if Kratos glares at her a with a little extra frost, shields Lloyd from her smacks, and for the most part takes on the responsibility for his son's education, no one comments. Or no one is brave enough too.

But Kratos sees the gratitude in his boy's eyes anyway, and really that's enough for him.

* * *

His nightmares worry Kratos the most.

This is because Lloyden absolutely refuses to talk about them.

At all.

To anyone.

Even him.

Especially to him, it seems some nights. Those nights when he rouses (Kratos really doesn't need to sleep per say but having his son around again makes him indulge and old habits, as they say, die hard) and Lloyd is staring at him with the intensity of a thousand suns from across the room, looking like he wants to reach out and touch but won't.

Or the nights when Kratos wakes up to his cries "No Not Cedric please!" or "Please don't kill them!" and has to shake Lloyd awake, and it takes his son a couple of minutes to remember the who, what, where and when he is. He's asked about Cedric of course, but when he had Lloyd had just shut down and refused to talk to him for three days. He hadn't pushed again, just held Lloyden when he woke up those nights. (Kratos was a soldier, _a knight, _once upon a time and knows what those who have lost friends and soldiers look like and he wonders and worries, like so many things with Lloyden, how his son came to be that way).

But the worst nights are by far the ones where Lloyd curls up and shakes with pain, feeling phantom pains from shadows of wounds, wounds Kratos knows damn well have scars and some he knows don't but can't explain. Those nights don't come very often though and Lloyden never remembers then (Thank Origin for small favours) but Kratos has come to fear the nights he has to sooth his child through, more affectionate with him than anyone would ever guess. (Though Raine had walked in once, saw them together on the bed and nearly flipped, but Kratos had managed to…convince her to be quiet), Lloyden is never really lucid through these fits, but Kratos knows the pain lingers well into his waking hours no matter how hard he tries to hide it.

And sometimes he gets sharp pain headaches too, similar to those nightmares. Kratos thought he saw a cut bleeding on Lloyd's forehead once, but it must have been a trick of the light because for moment he saw his son as he imagined him, green eyes and all.

So Kratos silently worries and feels helpless, because his son is facing an enemy he can't fight or vanquish and that makes him feel so very powerless.

Kratos is not used to feeling powerless.

* * *

Sometimes he catches Lloyden looking at him like Kratos is a puzzle he can't quite figure out.

In the beginning he figured it was just curiosity. It was only natural of course that Lloyd would be curious about his travelling companion. A companion who was actually patient enough _to listen to him _and _actually answer_ his questions occasionally. (He knows his boy isn't stupid, no matter what those Sages say, but sometimes the gaps in Lloyd's knowledge are a bit bewildering.) Lloyd looks at the world with the eyes of someone experiencing it for the first time and tends to learn as he goes. It isn't any hardship for Kratos to fill in the gaps in his boy's knowledge because whatever Raine Sage says Lloyd has no problem listening to _him._

Large gaps in knowledge aside (especially history, but everyone has their weaknesses, Kratos acknowledges this), some of Lloyd's questions are of a bit more personal nature. Age (You must be an old man, I'm 28 '_going on 4000'_), hometown (Where are you from? Do I have do be from somewhere?, Everyone's from somewhere.) little things like that. Not something to be concerned about normally, but Kratos realizes that if he meant to keep these things from Lloyd, he'd be failing. The revelation comes as something of a shock, but talking to Lloyd is surprisingly easy and really, all of this is harmless anyway. It's not like Lloyden has any idea about their actual relationship. _(But what if he does?_ Wonders the voice in his head)

Kratos has been making excuses for his son for so long now it's natural not to wonder about him too much.

(He still does though, long after his boy has fallen asleep beside him, he wonders.)

* * *

It isn't until the Tower, when the Chosen has become a puppet and he finally reveals in Angelic Form as Derris fa Sith, the Angel of Death, most feared of all four Seraphim, when his wife's eyes glare balefully at him from the face of his son, when he's been fighting an impossible battle does it occur to him to wonder again just what it was his wife had kept from him.

* * *

Lloyden, against all odds, forgives him.

It isn't until Kratos tries to leave for Derris Kharlan he remembers his son is a great deal cleverer than he lets people think he is.

* * *

Kratos is old.

He's fought in the Ancient War.

He's seen the rise and fall of Cruxis.

He's seen the world spin and thought he'd seen everything.

And still it seems his son can surprise him.

But he loves his boy and he always, always will.

* * *

**Fin.**

_**End Sylvarant.**_


	13. Zombies and Stuff

And I return after a 3 month long break to do schoolwork. Yay! Now Starting- Tethe'alla Arc

* * *

_There is no magic that can bring back to dead to life, as they once were._

* * *

"It's never going to work, you know."

Kratos stopped, and turned slightly to look at Lloyd Irving, who was resolutely staring out into the ocean. The view from Altamira was beautiful, the party had stopped there to restock and unwind. Lloyd had been wandering around before he had run into his fath- Kratos he reprimanded himself fiercely- Kratos, who had delivered his same cryptic-as-hell warning before turning to leave. Lloyd didn't know what had prompted him to speak, maybe it was a desire to be as cryptic as the angel for once, maybe the frustration in his heart outweighed the hurt for once, maybe he was just tired, but there you go, it was out there. The thought he'd been rolling around in his head, the one truth he'd known ever since it all went to hell in the Tower of Salvation and Yuan had explained the facts behind the Cruxis' elaborate Masquerade. The truth _he_ had understood at _eleven _and his father _just did not seem to get._

"What isn't going to ever work?" Kratos asked because ever since the Tower of Salvation and his reveal as the Angel of Death Lloyd had only spoken to him in anger. So he was curious, despite himself, to know what had prompted Lloyd to say this in such a tired, worldly way.

"Martel. The Chosen System." Said Lloyd leaning back against the stonework of the bridge to face the Angel of Death in the most relaxed position he could. "It's never going to work."

"Lord Yggdrasil doesn't seem to think so." Said Kratos his voice as monotone as possible, as though they were discussing the weather and not the foundations of the worlds' major religion and his psychotic employer.

"Well, Ziggy Stardust is a bit of a nutter, so excuse me if I don't find that argument real convincing," said Lloyd leaning forward and accent leaking through, "Consider it this way, you've been doing this how many years now? And it hasn't worked yet? Definition of insanity right there." He scoffed at Kratos; "The sun will burn out before he manages to bring Martel back to life."

"And you are such an authority on the matter?" asked Kratos sardonically.

"Yeah I am. This is pretty basic stuff Kratos. No magic can bring the dead back to life, as they once were. If it could, don't you think it'd been done already?" Lloyd shook his head, "No matter how hard Eggo Waffle wishes, he can't cheat the system. He's pitting himself against a wily enemy who cannot lose. And he's dragging you along with him."

Kratos remained silent.

"I'm a bit impressed actually. If his methods weren't so deplorable and he wasn't such an idiot, I'd be saying well done. I don't think I've heard of a necromancer this stubborn before." Said Lloyd thoughtfully, tapping his chin with his index finger.

"An idiot? The man found a way to split the world in two and you call him an idiot?"

"Of course he's an idiot. All necromancers are idiots. No exceptions. Though even if he partially succeeds, I don't think I want to be alive to see it."

Kratos watched Lloyd's features darken, as though remembering something horrible. Where would his son have ever seen anyone try to raise the dead? Kratos admitted to himself that Yggdrasil's attempts before the Chosen System had been established had actually been sickening, even to him, but still… "You won't be alive to see it, if Lord Yggdrasil has his way."

Lloyd laughed, "We'll win either way. Since he'll never accomplish his goal even if he kills us, we'll have won." And Lloyd smiled mysteriously to himself, "And to kill us, well he's gotta find us first."

Kratos blinked, somewhat confused. Had Lloyd taken leave of his senses? "Given that I seem to be able to do so with ease, I would imagine he would have no problems."

"And yet, we still live. This is what Kratos, three maybe four times now? I gotta say, for the Angel of Death you don't seem real keen on the Death part," Lloyd smirked, "I wonder why that is?"

Now they were getting close to a topic Kratos didn't even want to consider, "My reasons are my own."

"Sure they are Kratos, Sure they are." Lloyd nodded, a bit mocking but dropping the topic, "The only Cruxis agent who can find us and yet we still live. Better not tell your boss huh? He might think you're…up to something."

This conversation had gone on long enough, "If that's all you have to say-"

"Oh it's not. But I think we've said enough for one day." Said Lloyd as he turned away and meandered back towards the hotel, "Cheerio mate."

The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results.

His late wife's words ringing in his thoughts, Kratos Aurion walked away from his son and Altamira. He had some errands to run.

**END.**


	14. A Sorting Song

Another quick update of a chapter I had hanging around on my computer. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

* * *

**Sorting the Party**

* * *

_"I sort you into Houses because that is what I'm for"_

* * *

**_Colette_**

Colette looks like a Hufflepuff. She's all sweetness and sugar, thinks everyone should get along and really just believes the best in people.

Lloyden is not fooled though. Underneath that soft exterior lies a core of steel. Colette is a Gryffindor down to her bones. She is one of the bravest individuals he's ever met and certainly no one will ever match her as long as he lives.

She was willing to give her life for the world, knowing she would probably fail and went knowingly to her death all so her friends would have a chance at life.

The House of Lions would welcome one such as her.

* * *

_**Genis and Raine**_

As brave as they are, the Sage siblings are Ravenclaws at heart. For as long as Lloyd has known them, knowledge has mattered more to them than anything else. Oh, they are loyal, but only to each other. And while Raine can be cold-hearted and cunning, for her the wisdom of the Ancients is what makes life worth living.

Ravens tend to flock together.

* * *

_**Sheena**_

Lloyd is pretty sure Sheena is a Gryffindor. She can be a bit cowardly at times, and sometimes needs a push. But the girl has more nerve than anyone he's ever met. Travelling to a new world without any guarantee of returning is no easy thing after all. Few would have the bravery to attempt as much.

Joining up with your enemy, especially if all your loved ones would disagree, is also brave. It takes a greater kind of courage to stand up to your friends after all.

* * *

_**Presea**_

Presea was difficult, but Lloyd is placing her in Hufflepuff. She's clearly loyal to her loved ones, sacrificing herself to Cruxis to provide for them. And very hardworking, being a lumberjack is hardly a normal job for a young girl. People forget, but badgers are very vicious creatures if provoked.

* * *

_**Regal**_

Regal, Lloyd wasn't sure about him at first. He was very intelligent and undoubtably brave, but Lloyd thinks he belongs in Hufflepuff with Presea.

He's discovered Regal is a very loyal friend, to both his friends and those who have passed on. Regal is also clearly a hardworking fellow, he was the President of the largest company in Tethe'alla and muscles like that don't form overnight. To learn a new fighting style just so you do not have to compromise your principles and then mastering it? Hardworking might be an understatement. So, Hufflepuff it is then.

* * *

_**Zelos**_

Zelos is a Slytherin to the core. He is, hand over heart, the most cunning, ambitious and manipulative person Lloyden has ever met. His secrets' secrets have secrets. At any given time, Lloyd has no idea where his loyalties lie, Zelos is playing that many sides.

And he's playing them well.

Zelos has this uncanny ability to get whatever they need, precisely when they need it. Information, access codes, supplies, you name it, Zelos can get it for you. He has the most expansive network Lloyd has ever seen and Lloyd's been at school with Draco Malfoy since he was eleven.

Zelos wears a carefree mask, keeps his heart close in his chest behind iron walls, unsure which hand extends a false olive branch and which person wants to actually be his friend. He's in this journey for himself, and make no mistake, Zelos Wilder is going to be on the winning side.

But Lloyden is also sure of something else: Zelos has, deep within him, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff. If you can get him on your side and give him reason to stay, Zelos will stick by you until the world ends.

Lloyd wants to be worthy of that trust.

* * *

_**Kratos**_

Lloyden isn't sure what the fuck is going on with his father most days.

He doesn't think the Sorting Hat would be either.

So he's tentatively placing him in Gryffindor, because Lloyd thinks they are more alike than either of them will admit.

* * *

_FIN_


	15. I'll Make A Man Out of You

Time for Lloyd and Regal Bonding! So Lloyd picks up some physical fitness training from Regal, which changes how things go at Hogwarts. Plus an excuse to flesh out my version of their relationship. And Kratos snuck in here without me noticing apparently.

Disclaimer: I don't own these guys, I'm just borrowing them for awhile.

EDIT MAY2012- Also been hanging around on my computer for awhile, felt like needed posting after such a long hiatus. Plus contains ACTUAL PLOT.

* * *

"_Augh, ow ow ow...Let's go ahead and call it a day."_

"_Not yet. Draw your sword."_

"_I don't have the strength left!"_

"_If you've got enough left to talk, that's plenty."_

"_Why are you so rough on me?"_

"_When the time comes, I won't have the leeway to protect you. You must protect yourself."_

"_What's that supposed to mean, huh? Fine, you better be ready! Hiyah!"_

"_Heh, that's the spirit."_

* * *

I have terrible luck with my Defence teachers. At some time or another, I end up fighting them for my life.

I burned Quirrel to death at eleven.

Lockhart is an amnesiac at Saint Mungo's – backfired oblivate in my second year.

Lupin, well extenuating circumstances. If he hadn't transformed into a werewolf he probably wouldn't have tried to kill me.

Fake-Moody Crouch was arguably the best Defence teacher I had at school, but planned my death at Voldemort's hand during his post-resurrection party/torture session, and then when that failed, tried to kill me himself. He's now a soulless husk, worse than dead.

Now Kratos turns on me in the Tower of Salvation.

I really should have seen it coming.

* * *

"_What the?! How am I supposed to fight if we do that? You want me to fight with my bare hands?"_

"_Well then, allow me to instruct you in the ways of fighting with your feet."_

"_No!"_

Sorry Regal, I don't intend to make the same mistake twice.

* * *

As I run around the Black Lake with the sun rising at my back, I can't help but remember what Regal said to me during our journey

_A healthy body is important for a healthy mind._

I'm so thankful I ended up allowing him to train me. Dad was great, don't get me wrong, but I can't openly use my blades here. I can't give the fact I have those skills away. But going through Regal's morning routine, I feel more centred and ready to face the day. This moment of privacy is a rare thing in this castle especially for me, and I'm grateful for any moment of peace.

* * *

_I'm not gonna give up, I'm not gonna give up… _Lloyd Irving silently repeated in his head as he gritted his teeth and tried not to focus on strain of his tired muscles as he held his position.

"Remember to breath." Regal said calmly, a quiet reminder to his young student.

Lloyd took a deep breath and settled back into the proper breathing routine.

"Breathing properly is important. It's amazing really, how many people don't know how to do so. In through your nose, and out through your mouth." Regal instructed.

That had been his first lesson.

* * *

"You do not trust me."

Lloyd looked up surprised. He and Regal had taken the same night watch shift together for once. Or rather, Regal had taken it and Lloyd woke from a nightmare, couldn't sleep and was now sharing by default. Regal was now standing over him, carrying two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. Lloyd reached out and took the offer. He took a sip, considering.

"It isn't that. Not really."

"Oh really?" Regal inquired, "Given your history and mine, I would easily believe that would be the case."

Lloyd caught the not-so-subtle reference to Kratos and winced, "It has nothing to do with…him. Or at least, not entirely."

Regal, thankfully, didn't call him out on the pause.

"What is it, then?"

Lloyd looked off into the night, considering his answer. Thankfully Regal was a patient man, and had actually realized that when Lloyd went quiet, he was considering a question, giving it his full attention and thinking about it, rather than just saying the first thing that came to mind. When he did that Regal had discovered, that was when you had to worry because it meant Lloyd was hiding something. Not knowing the answer immediately, Regal thought, did not make Lloyd into the idiot the Sages constantly referred to him as. Yes, his answers were sometimes silly and sometimes incomprehensible or illogical but there was usually a great deal of thought put into them. Sometimes it seemed like the young swordsman was just missing information because even when he was wrong, Regal could clearly see what the process behind the answer was. He was rather intelligent and capable, if somewhat ignorant at times. Raine and Genis' insistence on his idiocy did more harm than good, if you asked Regal. Thus Regal had learned, in his short time with the group, that sometimes you just had to let Lloyd talk, not show him disdain if he was incorrect, and actually be willing to entertain his -sometimes- outlandish ideas. Otherwise he kept his thoughts to himself.

In a situation like they were in, that was a dangerous thing.

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's that…I have a terrible track record with my Defence teachers."

Defence teachers- that was an interesting term. It implied more than one teacher had taught Lloyd, which, if Raine was to be believed, was impossible_. Raine knows less than she thinks about Lloyd,_ thought Regal.

"Why not give me a trial run then?" he prompted, "If it doesn't work, simply tell me and we will never speak of this again."

Lloyd looked at him, considering.

"Alright, it's a deal then." They shook hands.

"Good, we start in the morning."

* * *

As Lloyd's blades locked with Kratos, he stepped forwarded and pushed with all his strength. To both swordsmens' surprise Kratos was actually pushed back a bit. Lloyd broke the stalemate and dodged the shield-punch Kratos had aimed at his abdomen. Regal had been right, increased speed and agility was an asset in any fight no matter your style.

_Weren't expecting that were you, old man?_

As Kratos righted himself, Lloyd saw the shock fade from his eyes as he charged, faster than before. Lloyd met his strike, if not necessarily with ease, solidly and parried right back. He was meeting Kratos strike for strike.

Maybe he wasn't as good as the elder swordsman yet, but then again right now he did not need to be.

* * *

" _...You've grown strong."_

"_What?"_

"_Your sword skills have improved, but you've also matured mentally."_

"_Really? I hope you're right..."_

"_Now I can finally relax. I'm sure Anna is pleased as well."_

"_I wonder if Mom is really happy..."_

"_Anna wanted a world where all life was respected. And now her son fights for that cause. Even as she worries for your safety... She is surely still pleased"._

" _...Yeah. And Dad's fighting with me, too, after all."_

"_...Hmm."_

**END.**


	16. Winter Wonderland

So, this scene. THIS SCENE OMG! Thankfully I could just lift Kratos dialogue directly from the game, but really this was a tough one. Confusion ho!

Disclaimer: I really don't own these guys; I suspect they would not be half as awesome if I did.

* * *

_**Lloyden, find your father; tell him it's not his fault.**_

_Well at least now I know just what you meant Mother. Tell him he didn't kill you, that you didn't die because him. Tell him he can't blame himself for your death, that your blood isn't truly on his hands._

_Tell him it's my fault you're dead._

"…Wow, that's some snow."

_Flanoir is really beautiful. I never thought I'd see somewhere colder than Northern Scotland in the winter, but here I am. Then again, I never thought I'd see a lot of things. Funny how that works out, if my relatives hadn't abandoned me, then this whole thing wouldn't have happened. I never thought I'd be thanking them for that, but I'm glad that things worked out this way_.

"Lloyd…"

_Kratos' voice? It can't be I'm just hearing things, why would dad… but just to be sure._

"Did someone just call my name?…"

_No answer. I guess I was just hearing things. I should just go to bed… Oh whom am I kidding? I grab my swords and head out into the cold winter night. The city is a wonderland of snow and ice. As I proceed toward the Church and the lookout point, determined to at least get the most out of this cold stroll, I can't help but remember Hogwarts in winter. A pang of what might be homesickness hits me._

"Huh…I guess I was just hearing things…" _Too bad, I was really hoping_-

"…Lloyd."

_Gah! Goddamnnit don't sneak up on me. Kratos and Noishe just appeared behind me. Evidently I was not, in fact, hearing things. Well good, after all hearing things is never a good sign, even in the Wizarding World. Thanks for that Hermione._

_Kratos walks towards me and we sit in silence for a while, just looking over the city and blatantly not-talking. It's not a comfortable silence, but he called me out here so I'll let him break it._

"Did you know I was your son the whole time?"

_Or not._

_I've never been all that patient, but really Aurion, choose the one question you've been trying not to ask and aren't sure you actually want an answer too? Not sure you can even handle the answer? Why would he want a freak like you?_

_(You internally wince. Even almost four years later, your treatment at your relatives' hands and subsequent abandonment has left dragons in the garden of your soul. Dragons that, even with Colette's and to some degree Zelos, Regal and Presea's help, you still have difficulty facing. You never did like dragons.)_

_Please say no, that's going to make this confession really, really awkward. Though in all honestly, I can't say I'm much better. How do you ask a question like that? "Lloyd, I know you just met me and have no reason to believe this, but I suspect I'm your father who also happens to be the immortal Angel of Death, second in command to the ruler of the world and by the way I killed your mother, sorry for losing you all those years ago, let's hang out.' Yeah, that would have gone over real well._

"…I realized it when I found Anna's grave at your house."

_So, way earlier than me then. Typical. It took me until we reached the Tower that first time and even then I wasn't sure until you sprouted wings. Blue wings._

_I guess that's why I remember the colour blue then._

"How did Mom die? You know, don't you?…"

_Please know please don't make me explain. Please don't make me relive the hell that was that Halloween. Even after all these years I can't remember the specifics._

_**Lloyden, find your father; tell him it's not his fault.**_

"Like Presea, Anna was a research subject of the Angelus Project. They were trying to create a Cruxis Crystal inside her body. When I learned of Mithos' plan to create an Age of Lifeless Beings, I turned against him and descended upon this land, where I met Anna."

_Yeah, you have no idea. This does, however, back up my theory that the exsphere mutation that creates a Cruxis Crystal is the result of not been filled with mana, but the chaos-magic-energy-glam-sorcery, whatever you call it, that we magicians can channel._

"…So Mom was an experimental subject, just like Presea…"

_Which most likely means that Presea has some talent after all. That's two Muggleborns I've met out here now. Alicia may have had the talent as well, but its unlikely, after all Vharley said she was a failed experiment._

_Once I figure out how, I'm going to ask Presea if she or Alicia ever… made something happen._

"After meeting Anna, I realized my mistake in believing that accepting Mithos' vision would be the fastest route to reunite the worlds. I began to search for a way for a human to wield the Eternal Sword."

"…So you can unite the worlds?"

_It was a valid question. Some days I'm just not sure what goes on in my father's head_.

"Yes. However, Anna and I were pursued by Cruxis. We traveled from place to place, and when you were born, with you as well, but we were finally caught by Kvar."

_Oh yes, I know. Did she never say anything to you? Anything at all? Mom, she must of known that chances were good I'd inherit her talents. She wasn't stupid._

_But I'm not either, and you're waiting for an answer._

"And then Mom was turned into a monster…"

_And she turned back, once she was forcibly returned to her homeland, across the distant stars. The backlash and the centre of magic that is Hogwarts saw too that. There is, after all, no mana in that land._

"Her Exsphere was removed. Lacking a Key Crest, the mana in her body went out of control, and she turned into a monster. …When it tried to devour you, Noishe protected you, and Anna regained control of herself…momentarily."

_Makes sense, Lilianna Evans always had greater will than most according to Professor McGonagall. It's part of what makes us magicians, the ability to impress our will on the world around us. But Noishe, he can be such a coward I'm not sure I believe it._

"…Noishe saved me?"

_You nod, confirming it. _

"That's probably when Noishe became sensitive to monsters. Noishe and Anna are both wounded. You mother begged me to kill her."

"…I've heard enough."

_I can guess where this is going; you don't need to tell me more._

"Anna went out of control again and turned on you. Then I…"

_But apparently you feel the need to confess your sins to me anyway; you need me to absolve you of them. Well to bad, I have enough of my own to be shouldering yours as well._

"**That's enough!"**

"I…killed her."

_No you didn't you moron! I know who killed my mother and it wasn't you! She gave her life for me, loved me enough to do so, I know this, know it for fact! Why won't you listen to me?_

"I said, that's enough!"

_But I know why. It's because, even now, I'm too much of a coward to come clean about what happened on the Cliffs all those years ago. Even now, my courage deserts me. Some Gryffindor I'm proving to be. Oh, Mother why weren't you honest from the start? This is so much harder than it could have been._

_**Lloyden, find your father; tell him it's not his fault.**_

_Mother, why can't I find the courage to fulfill your last wish?_

"After that, Kvar attacked, then you and Noishe fell down the cliff along with the Exsphere. …I fought off Kvar and his men, and descended the cliff, but all that was left were the Desian corpses, half-eaten by monsters. …I thought there was no way you could still be alive."

_Oh but I was, we were. Living is, after all, what I'm famous for doing. She lasted another two years before that thing murdered her. I don't think she was happy though. Not truly. Poor Mom, and Jamie, married to someone they didn't love because they couldn't be with the ones they did. Perhaps happiness really is a choice._

"…Is that when you returned to Cruxis?"

_At this point, I simply need clarity. Mom always figured you did, and it seems she was right._

"I am the Origin seal itself. Since killing me would break the seal, Yggdrasill couldn't just leave me alone."

"And you were okay with that? Even though you opposed what he was doing?!"

_Pot meet Kettle._

"Everything felt meaningless. Mithos said he would reunite the worlds as soon as Martel was revived. I came to think that as long as the land would return to normal, that would be enough… Until I met you."

_Come again? What exactly, pray tell, do I have to do with anything?_

"Me?"

_You nod again._ "You remind me of Mithos. Just like you, Mithos was desperately trying to save the world. He didn't give up. No matter how much he was oppressed, he was hopeful…until the day Martel was killed."

_Fantastic. I remind you a psychopath who wants to sacrifice all life in the world in a vain attempt to resurrect his sister that will never work. Necromancy never does. No spell can ever bring the dead back to life as they once were. I know that better than anyone._

_See professor Dumbledore? I was listening._

"A hero…that's what people called him."

_That's what they call me too. If this is the fate of all heroes, I sincerely hope I die fighting Mithos, or Riddle if it comes to that._

"Yes, but there is a clear difference between you and Mithos."

_Yeah, no kidding._

"Our race?"

"No, not that. You realize that you are capable of making mistakes. Or rather, if you make a mistake, you are capable of acknowledging it. That takes courage. Mithos, as well as I…were unable to do that."

"The courage to acknowledge one's mistakes…"

_Gryffindor Courage, there's something I have in spades. Along with a fair dose of Slytherin Ambition to ensure I make it twenty. There was a time when I would have considered that an insult, but now I realise that having cunning and ambition does not, in fact, make you the embodiment of all evil._

"We were incapable of correcting our flawed path. We gave up on correcting our mistakes. You didn't give up."

_Yes, I did. Maybe not in this, but when I saw the empty house on Privet Drive I gave up all hope I could survive any confrontation with Riddle. And I ran, ran so far away._

_Worlds away._

"If you feel that way, then you must have realized it by now! Mistakes can be corrected. It's not too late. Let's look for a way to release Origin without sacrificing your life…together."

_Please fight alongside me. Let me have a chance at living up to this image you have of me. So that I might actually find enough courage to correct the mistakes both mom and I made with you_.

"…I still have something I must do. Until I am able to entrust it to you, I cannot fight alongside you."

"Something you have to do?"

"The Eternal Sword. Until I am able to entrust it to you…do not die, Lloyd."

_That's what I'm aiming for Dad. It's what I've been aiming at for years now. If you knew my story, not the one we spun for this world, would you have more faith in me, or less?_

"Kratos! Where are you going?"

"…Do not allow Yggdrasill to continue as he pleases. He is capable of sacrificing any number of lives. Stop Yggdrasill…stop Mithos…before Colette is taken from you again."

_Well, then. Guess I have no choice._

"…I'll stop him. I'll head to Derris-Kharlan and put an end to this."

_Hopefully._

_Morning comes quickly, I feel like I've barely shut my eyes before Noishe wakes me._

"Oh, Noishe. What's that in your mouth?"

_I take the item from him._

"Whine"

_It's small and metallic, a necklace…_

"A pendant? What is?… It's Kratos and…Mom? Then this baby must be…me."

"Whine"

_All these years, and this is all he had of us. This locket and the memories of happier times._

"Kratos gave this to you, didn't he?"

"Whine"

_And now he's giving it to me._

"…Okay, I'll hang on to it."

_Until I get the courage to give him his family back, and the truth behind our tragedy, I'll prove I'm worthy of his trust by keeping this piece of his heart safe._

_**Lloyden, find your father; tell him it's not his fault.**_

_I will Mother, I will._

* * *

_**END TETHE'ALLA**_


	17. Let's Make A Deal!

If you think this is heavily influenced by the manga, then you'd be right. Cookies all around in the hope they eventually get to translating this into English in addition to French. As for Origin knowing about Anna, well he's been piggybacking around in Kratos' head for around 4000 years, so I assume he's aware of everything Kratos is.

Disclaimer: I really, really don't own Tales of Symphonia or Harry Potter. I'm just building castles in their sandboxes.

* * *

_Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me…_

* * *

"So, what are your terms?"

Lloyden Aurion sat down cross-legged, and looked up at the King of Summon Spirits, who was still staring at him, slightly perplexed as if he didn't know quite what to make of the small human in front of him. He didn't know what he expected Origin to look like but his appearance of a semi-human, fierce four-armed man wasn't it. At least, he reflected, the pact had been successful. And Kratos was still alive. That was good.

The others had been, to say the least, confused when Origin had demanded privacy to speak to the one who would be the Eternal Swordsman. There had been some protests, Kratos and Yuan's being the loudest, about how Mithos hadn't had to do such a thing but Lloyd had shocked them all, agreeing to the Spirit's terms. After all, they needed the Eternal Sword and Origin dictated who used it. It wasn't like this was up for discussion. So they'd left, Kratos and Colette shooting worried looks over their shoulders, the rest grumbling until they were out of an earshot. Actually, Lloyd was glad Origin wasn't just giving him carte blanche to use a sword that apparently had the power _to cleave worlds in two_. Having that kind of power just made him nervous.

Origin studied the son of Kratos, "Well, firstly I find it difficult to trust someone who disguises themselves to speak with me. Also, it's very rude to give a name that is not your own." The boy was only being allowed to state his case because he was Kratos' son. Origin would have dismissed it otherwise, and that aura of negative emotion…actually wait no, now that he was looking closer that aura was only concentrated around the boy's head. How intriguing.

Lloyd rubbed his neck nervously as he dropped his glamour, revealing his true appearance. In truth, he'd gotten so used to wearing Lloyd Irving he'd almost forgotten what he looked like. Curiosity drove him over to a small pool of water in the clearing to examine his reflection. He sucked in his breath sharply, wow, did he ever look like his father. Four years down the line and it was incredibly apparent just who had sired him, especially with his hair no longer piled on top of his head. It made him glad he'd decided to disguise himself for the first time since he'd actually confirmed Kratos was his father and found out about the whole Cruxis Angel of Death thing.

Origin studied the boy. Well, he certainly did favour his father, but the Spirit could see hints of his mother as well. His eyes mostly, but there were smaller hints if you knew where to look. He was far more slender than Kratos, that was certain and Origin could see he'd inherited his mother's talents, along with his father's angelic disposition. And if he wasn't mistaken, someone else had contributed to his talents as well. If you ignored that spot of dark hatred marring his aura, Origin would have been perfectly fine with allowing the boy to wield his Sword. Then again, Mithos had been bright and beautiful once upon a time and look where he was now. Besides, it was a point in the boy's favour that he apparently understood and agreed with Origin's caution.

Lloyd turned to face the Spirit, sitting back down again in front of him. If they were going to discuss the fate of the world, Lloyd was going to damn well be comfortable. It was probably a good thing Origin had forced the others to leave, on top of having to own up to his deception to them, they'd probably be pissed that Lloyd was taking so long to get around to actually trying to attain the right to wield the Eternal Sword. A right he didn't actually want and could go without. But everyone had apparently independently decided he had to do this.

_Soon we must all make the choice between what is right and what is easy. _Dumbledore had said that to him the last time they'd spoken. What is right and what is easy, indeed? Hadn't this whole journey been an exercise in that?

"Um. My name is Lloyden Shasta Aurion?" Oh brilliant start, that'll be sure to convince him thought Lloyd. Origin raised an eyebrow in silent command that he continue. "I was in disguise because I'm hiding from a psychopath that's been after my life since I was about five? That's why I gave you a false name too." Wow this was difficult to explain and he was probably doing a poor job of it but Origin hadn't just decided to smite him into a stain on the dirt yet so he continued, "I really don't want this job, but everyone's decided I should have it and we do actually need the Eternal Sword before we can even attempt to reverse the damage Mithos has inflicted on the worlds." Well, honesty, he supposed, was the best policy here.

Origin looked thoughtful, "You do not wish to return home?"

Lloyd looked up, utterly shocked, "What?"

"The Eternal Sword would give you the ability to return to your homeland, should you desire," said Origin.

Lloyd thought about it. A way back to Hogwarts? Back to Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, Sirius, and Quidditch…a way back to Voldemort, a life he didn't want and certain death. Did he actually want to go back? Despite all the problems here this world had been good to him. Sure, he was still tackling an insane psychotic Dark Lord and his world domination scheme but at least he'd picked that fight. Also, Colette and Dad were here, and there was a chance… but how did Origin know about Britain in the first place?

"Despite being sealed, Lloyden, I still know when disturbances occur in my realm. Your mother landing here certainly qualified as one. In fact, my insistence on finding her may have been the reason your parents met in the first place." Origin mused, appropriately reading his shock, "But I gather you do not truly wish to return?"

"It's complicated," said Lloyd.

Origin nodded, satisfied, "Than here is what we will do. I shall allow you to wield the Sword however you must in order to heal the worlds of the damage caused by Mithos. Once this has been accomplished, you must return here and we will renegotiate."

Lloyd thought about it, "That sounds fair."

But Origin wasn't done yet, "Also, you must rid yourself of that parasite before I allow you to use the Sword at all."

"…Sorry, what parasite?"

"The one on your forehead," said Origin, surely the boy was aware of the soul-fragment that had attached itself to him, "the soul-fragment." He clarified, but the boy's expression he evidently hadn't known about it.

Lloyd was thinking furiously, a soul-fragment on his forehead? That could only mean his scar, "Can you get rid of it?!" he asked, frantic. There was no way he was going to continue running around as Tom Riddle's soul jar/ living exsphere if he could help it.

Origin looked thoughtful. So the boy truly hadn't known? No, maybe hadn't truly understood was a better explanation. Well, he was looked like he was shielded from the worst of it, but Origin knew even the best defences could fail. He was merciful and if this boy was truly the best chance at ending Mithos' reign…, "I cannot destroy it, but I can separate it from you. Though I do not like the idea of such a thing being allowed to roam free."

Lloyd didn't really like that option either, but there was no other choice unless… He dug around in his pocket for that exsphere Dirk had given him when they had been looking for a way to restore the Linkite Tree. "Could you put it here?" Other exspheres had held souls; maybe they could also hold soul fragments.

"Yes, " said Origin, taking the stone from him, "that should do nicely. I must warn you however that by removing this parasite from you, I may undo other things as well." Actually, he would undo other things. The boy was so bespelled there was no chance of safely removing the parasite without undoing at least some of those spells. Spells he was evidently unaware of if the confused look Origin was getting was any indication. "Never mind, are you prepared?"

Lloyd nodded, "Just do it."

Eons could have passed and Lloyd wouldn't have noticed he was in so much pain. Origin was as gentle as he could be, but untangling souls was no easy feat, even for one such as him.

Lloyd awoke to see the King of Summon Spirits hovering above him, the exsphere shining green in his hand. "Did it work, " he asked, his voice weak and hoarse from screaming.

"It did. Now what will you do?" Origin asked, handing the stone back to the child.

"Fix this mess, " said Lloyd tiredly, pocketing the stone, resolving to think about it later and reapplying his glamour. Lloyd Irving once again stood in the clearing, though a rather ragged and tired looking Lloyd Irving.

"But the Eternal Sword remains, by Mithos' pact, unusable to those who lack the blood of elves. You must master the Sword with your own strength and forge a new bond with it."

"Very well," said Lloyd, pulling himself to his feet and turning his back on the clearing. Nothing was simple, after all.

* * *

Fin.

AN: You can get the Exsphere fragment from Tabatha and an Exsphere from Dirk when you try to figure out how to restore the tree in-game. For this, just assume they went both places but decided the exsphere fragment would be enough.


	18. Quoting Star Wars

HOLY CRAP! TALES OF SYMPHONIA CHRONICLES/ UNISONANT EDITION ANNOUCED TODAY! A REMASTERED BUNDLE OF BOTH TOS GAMES FOR THE PS3! SO EXCITED!

Disclaimer: Well I clearly don't own the games if Namco-Bandai is re-releasing them and HP still belongs to that lovely British woman.

* * *

_No, Luke, I AM YOUR FATHER!_

* * *

"My body…I can't move."

That's the first thought to greet me as my eyes snap open. Something's wrong.

"…Do you want to meet your father?"

I look over my shoulder to see Yuan standing over me, face in shadow. He looks like he's fighting with himself over something.

"What have you done with my dad?!"

He disappears. I push myself out of bed and grab my swords. _**To be unarmed is to be dead in this world**_. Kratos' wisdom floats through the haze of my mind. Even drugged I can remember that much. I head to the front of the house. Through the door I can here the sound of men talking. Despite the fact I know I'm walking into an ambush, I go anyway. I have a few tricks up my sleeve the Renegades are unaware of.

So it's not the soldiers that take me by surprise, it's whose standing with them.

"…Kratos! The Renegades and Cruxis are enemies, aren't they?! So why?…"

Kratos looks just as surprised as me but starts to move towards us.

"One move, and your son dies!"

Everything freezes.

* * *

"You changed once you got a family. Just like that time fifteen years ago. When Anna was transformed into a monster, you lost your ability to fight back." Yuan spits out, part in accusation, part in disgust.

Kratos flinches at the apparent reminder.

I'm still pretty much in shock from earlier " …What?"

They ignore me. Typical.

**Yuan **continues on as if he hasn't been interrupted. "If she hadn't been together with you, she would have never turned out like that. Such an unfortunate woman."

"Don't mock my mom!"

I can't process much of the ensuing scuffle but I know I'm off my game. A muffled cry and a weight falling into me bring me back to the present.

"…Kratos?"

_He… he took a hit for me?_

" …Are you all right?…Good."

Okay. That's it. I'm Done. I want to go home now.

And then it all goes to hell.

* * *

After we've move Altessa safely inside, I go back to my room. And try to process what just happened. As much as I try to deny it now, I can't. Kratos is my father and we both have to live with that. An incoherent scream rips from my throat.

"Lloyd? What's wrong? What's going on?"

Colette walks through the door, having heard my scream of frustration.

"What am I...what am I supposed to believe?!"

"Lloyd, calm down!"

"It's not true! Kratos can't be...The man who betrayed us and made you suffer, he couldn't possibly be...my dad."

I'm probably confusing her here, considering we've had the 'Kratos might be my father' conversation about a million times by now. But up until this point its all just been speculation. It's never been real. It's never been something that truly affects me.

It's never been something I've had to deal with.

I have a _father. _Who just happens to be the Angel of Death.

I think I've earned the right to feel a little overwhelmed.

"...Hey, Lloyd! Don't disappoint me like that! Was everything you've said up to now just a lie? You said that status and race and everything...none of it matters! Your heart is the same."

"Zelos..." _When did you even get here?_ I didn't even see him come in.

"Don't give up! Don't let something as trivial as your old man shake you up! You're you, right?!"

Colette jumps in here " ...And don't forget...Kratos saved you."

I sit down. The anger's drained out of me and left me just emotionally exhausted. I collapse onto the bed.

"...Yeah, you're right."

It's just been a long day. Zelos sits down beside me. After a moment, Colette does too, saying "Lloyd, don't lose sight of who you are! No matter who your parents are, no matter your background, you're still you!"

That triggers a memory from a lifetime ago of a great man standing for me. Standing up for me, in a time when no one else would have said something.

"...You place so much importance on so called purity of blood that you for get that it is not who we are born, it is who grow to be that matters in life..." I mutter under my breath, lost in memories. Dumbledore always knew what needed to be said.

Even if no one wanted to hear it.

Zelos and Colette look a little confused but stay silent. I slip into thought, staring out the window into the starry sky, as though somehow my thoughts can reach Kratos wherever Mithos has taken him.

_I hate what you…what Cruxis does. Too many people have died. People from Sylvarant, people from Tethe'alla…Desians and Renegades and members of Cruxis… They're all victims. I refuse to accept the idea that it's okay to sacrifice people for a cause. It's not okay to lose your life. No life should be born for the sole purpose of dying. I won't sacrifice the world to save Colette. I'm not giving up until I find a way for everyone to live._

_Including us._

* * *

End

AN: Yes, that IS the Stars Wars Quote. Yes, it's a bit tacky. Oh well. Also I took some liberties with the game script here. Most of the dialogue here is lifted right out of the game, but I've shuffled it around a little for my own purposes.


	19. Wedding Vows

My advice to all writers: Try to not take large breaks in between writing your stories because you tend to forget where you were going with stuff.

Disclaimer: More stuff I do not own.

* * *

_You were gathering all this, for me?_

* * *

Lloyden Aurion sat at the wooden table and watched Dirk work at his craft. Kratos stood along with him, providing instruction when prompted. The Ring of the Pact, huh? Like a Summon Spirit Pact? What then, Lloyden wondered, did he have to offer?

Kratos looked over at him and his eyes usually so old and weighed down by an eternity of burdens, lightened just a little.

Lloyd nodded in understanding.

Hope. He could offer Hope.

* * *

These swords, one from each of you, my past and my future.

The Vorpal Blade, like ice and blue and cold. _And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?/ Come to my arms, My beamish __boy!/ oh Frabjous Day, Callhoo Callhay!_ I'm like Alice, rushing off down a rabbit hole into a wonderland world.

The Flameberge, like fire for forging my own destiny. Reminders for what to forget and what to hang on to. Reminders of just what's worth fighting for. This sword will be my bridge between the worlds. This sword will guide me home.

* * *

The Eternal Sword rested in his hands, a fusion of the material blades, a harmonious union of both worlds, past and present, history and destiny. It was time to make his own Path.

It was time to prove what he was made of.

* * *

Fin.


	20. Diasporia

Ok, Lesson time: Tales of Symphonia is the prequel to Tales of Phantasia, for those of you that might not be aware. The name of the tree in Phantasia is Yggdrasil. Thus, even though it's never explicitly stated in Tales of Symphonia I think we can all safely agree Lloyd names the tree Yggdrasil.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Tales franchise or the Harry Potter one. Please stop asking.

* * *

_I speak of a Mighty Ash that stands. Its name is Yggdrasil. - Runemarks_

* * *

"Once upon a time there existed a great tree that was the source of mana. A war however, caused that tree to wither away and a hero's life was sacrificed, in order to take it's place."

"A tree of life huh? You know Colette, my mother's people also have a tale about a tree that supports the life of the world."

* * *

_"This new tree protects humans, elves and all those caught in between. Therefore this new tree needs a new name."_

"_Pick a name for us Lloyd. A name for everyone's tree!"_

"_So this is the tree that connects the worlds? Okay I got it! This tree's name is…"_

* * *

"Yggdrasil?" asked Kratos. Lloyd nodded at his father across the campfire. Zelos and Colette sat on either side of him and Yuan had slunk in sometime after the rest of the party was asleep. At first he had merely stared at the tiny sapling in a sort of horrified-relieved wonder, before Colette had managed to coax him away to sit by the fire. He still occasionally looked over at the newly sprouted tree, half an ear on the conversation, like he couldn't quite believe it was there.

"Interesting choice Bud. Not what I would have gone with, but then again if it'd been up to me we'd probably never had a new World tree in the first place." Said Zelos, sipping his hot chocolate. "You named it for Mithos right?"

"Mithos, and Martel. For who they were and what they became, in both truth and legend. I think Mithos' life was what let the Great Seed sprout in the first place." Answered Lloyd, thoughtful and remembering how his Exsphere had glowed for a moment and he had felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders as rainbow-bright mana had poured into the Great Seed. "So the myth has become true, in a way."

Yuan looked over to him, "How so?"

"Mithos really did end up dying so we could plant the new tree. I'd say that covers the 'hero's life sacrificed' bit of the myth quite nicely." After all, myths that are believed tend to become true, thought Lloyd; there really is a Goddess Martel now even if she is technically a Summon Spirit.

"Is that really why you named it Yggdrasil?" asked Kratos shrewdly.

Lloyd smiled and laughed a bit mysteriously, "Yes, and no."

"Well, Bud come on, what's your reason?" said Zelos excitedly, hoping to get a straight answer for once.

"I don't think so, my friend," Lloyd toasted his mug to the redheaded Chosen and smirked, "A man's gotta be allowed some secrets."

Colette snorted her hot chocolate as Lloyd winked at her, ignoring Zelos' protests of unfairness and the Seraphim's questioning looks.

* * *

_To remember Mithos and Martel, yes, but that's not the only reason you know. Martel and Origin told me that this was the tree that linked the worlds. It's an old story my mother's people tell, along with the origin of glam (the Fire, our magic) but they also speak of a tree that connected and supported all life in the worlds. A mighty ash tree, and the name of that tree is Yggdrasil._

"I've got a bad case of stripes and a worse sense of humour Colette. But why shouldn't a tree that protects everyone have a name that means more than one thing depending on who you ask?"

* * *

**Fin.**


	21. The Wheel of Time

It all circles back to the beginning.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Tales of Symphonia or Harry Potter.

* * *

_When one story ends, another begins._

* * *

The Goddess Martel watched the light fade as her pact-maker began the next part of his journey. She sighed and turned to face her visitor.

_Is this truly necessary?_

The man, if he could be called that, uncrossed one pair of his arms.

**I do not know. He is not Mithos, and he has a destiny in both worlds.**

Goddess Martel turned back to the sky, watching the place where the column of light had descended, for the third time in her memory and considered.

_It seems…cruel._

**Much does. That does not make it less necessary and… he could not leave this task unfinished. It would haunt him until the end of his days.**

She sighed and turned to her new charge, the new Tree she was born to protect.

_He cannot be like this forever; He cannot live in Two Worlds forever. What if they try to keep him from us?_

**They will not. **Origin, the King of Summon Spirits declared. **I shall ensure it. Lloyden Aurion will return to us when his destiny in that distant world has ended. He will have no choice in the matter.**

He looked into Goddess Martel's eyes' **Remember he is my Scion.**

_That is true, _she replied, _we have the stronger claim. Old things are stirring; he'll have to come back for that._

But even she thought that, she knew it would not be that easy.

_What will you do about the Ancient Heroes?_

Origin smirked.

**Oh, I'm sure I can come up with some sort of explanation. After all, they fooled the world for four millennia; I think I can keep them busy for a while. **

Goddess Martel laughed, a high bell-liked sound. Origin smiled at the newborn Summon Spirit, before his forehead creased in thought.

**Besides, if what we think will happen happens, they'll be far too busy to worry about Lloyden Aurion's disappearance for long.**

_That's true._

On the other side of the world, at the island that housed Otherworldly Gate, clouds gathered. A storm was coming.

* * *

Colette stood on top of the Iselia Cliffs looking out in the general direction of the ruins of the Tower of Salvation. The light had long since faded, but if she stared she imagined she could see the shadow of her best friend's smile and here an echo of his laughter as he pulled off his trick.

She hoped it wouldn't be his last trick.

'Time to go back,' she thought. There would be excuses to make, theories to spin and questions to avoid. She'd have to lie to her friends again, in order to keep Lloyden's secret safe.

As Colette turned back towards Iselia she spared a thought to her best friend, who by now would be back in his own country, own world across the stars. He would have to face his Destiny as a Chosen One alone.

She understood why the rest of the party couldn't follow him, couldn't help him with what needed to be done but she still wished he would have let her help.

_I need you here, keeping an eye on things,_ he'd said, _for when I come back._

Colette had heard what he hadn't said, _I can't lose you to him Colette and he takes everything I love from me._

'To be a Chosen, is to be alone,' she thought.

She hoped Lloyden's gamble would pay off.

Far across the sea of stars, Lloyden Aurion, The-Boy-Who-Lived, took his first steps on a new journey.

The Second Rising of Voldemort had begun.

* * *

**END Book One.**


End file.
